It Only Takes a Minute
by AaBb
Summary: What happens when at Haley's bachelorette weekend in Vegas her best Friend Peyton Sawyer who is an art teacher at Tree Hill high has a one night stand with the new basketball coach and Haley's future Brother in Law who she still hasn't met. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

IT ONLY TAKES A MINUTE:

Haley James met Nathan Scott in college at Duke- they have just graduated, moved to Haley's home town Tree Hill. What happens when at Haley's bachelorette weekend in Vegas her best Friend Peyton Sawyer who is an art teacher at Tree Hill high has a one night stand with the new basketball coach and Haley's future Brother in Law who she still hasn't met.

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

CHAPTER 1:

Peyton Sawyer, Haley James, and Brooke Davis all grew up together in a little town called Tree Hill. They have been best friends ever since they were 6. Peyton Sawyer was an only child and her mother died in a car accident when she was 8. Her father was never home, and she had no other family so the only people Peyton could turn to were her two best friends, Haley James, and Brooke Davis.

Brooke Davis was also an only child, but she had a mum and a dad, the only problem was, she wasn't a boy, her father wanted a boy not a girl, so he hated her for that. Her mother on the other hand didn't want any children so she hated Brooke for what she did to her body. This resulted in Brooke finding solace in her two best friends.

Now Haley is the youngest of three sisters, so her house was always busy, her parents have been happy and in love all their lives, they may be crazy but they have always been in love and that's what Haley has always wanted. There was only one reason as to why Haley was never home growing up, and always with her best friends, and that is because there are too many people at her house and not enough people in either Peyton's or Brookes houses, so at a very young age they decided to stay at Peyton's house.

The girls all grew up together and they were inseparable and they were all teenagers Brooke leading the pack. They all had different personalities that sometimes clashed, but it didn't matter because they were sisters and that was that. Peyton loves 'moody' music she loves to draw and any kind of art as a release and a way to connect herself to her mother. It is also her way of dealing with issues and remembering monumental moments in her life.

Peyton Sawyer is now a Tree Hill Highs Art Teacher.

Haley is a tutor girl valedictorian and Musician who toured with Sheryl Crow whilst she was still in high School and now she is engaged to Charlotte Bobcat superstar Nathan Scott and she is an English Teacher at Tree Hill High.

Brooke Davis grew up as a Party girl and a fashion guru. She however left Peyton and Haley to go to New York to conquer the Fashion world, and now she is the owner of a multibillion dollar fashion house Clothes over bros. She comes to Tree Hill to visit her girls. She also has a boyfriend Julian who is a movie producer living with her in New York.

Nathan Scott has a messed up life. His mother died when he was 10 and his father is an overbearing jerk. He finally had enough when he was 16 and emancipated himself from his father. Nathan also has a half brother Lucas, see his father the jerk, got Lucas's mum pregnant before they both graduated high school, he also abandoned her and left for college. Where he met Deb Nathans mother and got her pregnant just after three short months. Dan married Deb, and they had Nathan 9 months later. Just to be an even bigger Jerk Dan moved his new Family back to his home town, where Karen his ex and the son he abandoned was living. Karen fell in love with Keith Dan's older brother, and he made sure that Lucas and Nathan grew up together as the brothers they should be. It was no surprise that when Nathan emancipated himself from his father that he went to live with his brother and uncle, and aunt (that sounds really weird, but that is the Scott Family). After graduating high School Nathan went to Duke and studied business whilst also playing Basketball for the Duke Blue Devils. He is now the shooting guard for the Charlotte Bobcats.

Lucas Scott was the unwanted child by his father, but he did get the better end of the whole situation. He got a loving father, and an amazing mother. Even though Keith was not his biological father, he was in every other way and that's what was so special about Keith. He didn't have to be the man he was, he just was like that. So when Dan Killed Keith in cold blood because of jealousy it broke everyone's hearts, especially Lucas, Nathan, Karen, and his baby girl who was 6 month old when he died.

Because of this Lucas stayed close to home and went to a local college in Charleston.

This is where the story begins...

Its 3.15pm on a Thursday afternoon, and Peyton is standing in the door of Haley's English classroom watching her work. "So foxy you ready for our big week end" "as a matter of fact I am, but I don't understand why we have to play hooky tomorrow and leave at the crack of dawn" "don't ask me, you know the Brookie Monster organized every aspect of our trip to Vegas." "Should we be scared" Haley asks with a mock fright "I hope not, you ready to leave; remember, I'm staying with you tonight so Nate can drop us at the airport." "Ok girly, let's go home".

They arrived at Haley and Nathans house, and spent the night watching movies with Pizza and a bottle of wine. They stayed up late which was a very bad idea because at 5am the next day, one Brooke Davis was standing outside their house ringing the annoying doorbell nonstop until a groggy half asleep and pissed Nathan opens the door. "took your time Nate" Brooke says as she hands him a coffee, "what are you doing here Brooke, I thought you were meeting them at the airport" "I was, but I got an earlier flight so I figured we could all go together and besides I would never pass up an opportunity to wake up P Sawyer, it's always so much fun watching her death glares." Brooke jokes as she steps into the house "I'm glad you're waking her and I'm not."

Brooke makes her way up the stairs and she can hear Haley singing in the shower, something she has done since she was 6 but will always deny it. Anyway, she leaves a coffee for Haley in her room and picks out something for her to wear before she moves on to wake Peyton. Brooke finally makes her way down the corridor and bangs on the room Peyton's staying in "come on P Sawyer, it's time you get your scrawny ass up," Brooke can hear a muffled "go away" coming from the other side of the door, so she opens the door, puts the coffee on the dresser and she jumps on top of Peyton who automatically Screams at the unexpected contact "good morning goldilocks, now get your but out of bed, take a shower because you smell like wine, and get dressed so we can have a fantastic weekend and get you a sexy man." With that, Brooke pulls Peyton up from bed and pushes her into the bathroom "Brooke it's really good to see you, but right now I hate you" "I love you too Blondie." Brooke pulls an outfit out for Peyton and retreats back to check on Haley.

It takes them 40 minutes but they finally leave the house all three girls, mind you two of them are still half asleep and glaring daggers at the chirpy brunette. They arrive at the airport and through check in half an hour before the plain takes off and they lose Peyton on their way to the gate, "Haley" Brooke asks concerned when she notices Peyton is missing "where's Peyton?" "She went to get coffee, Peyton says as she comes up behind the girls with three very large coffees in her hands.

"So what's the Plan for the trip?" Peyton asks whilst taking a sip of her coffee. "we arrive and I say we spend the rest of the day by the pool with some awesome cocktails, and then we will have a nice dinner and we head to a strip club tonight" Brooke whispers the last part hoping Haley doesn't catch on "What NO Brooke, we're not going to a strip club," "yes we are Haley come on it's your bachelorette Party we have to go to a strip club, and I promise tomorrow night we're just going to a normal club" Brooke whines. Peyton looks at the pleading faces on Brooke and Peyton's faces before she reluctantly agrees "fine- just don't tell Nathan, he'll get jealous." "Yes" Peyton and Brooke say together.

They fly first class, it's all expenses paid by Brooke, and the flight is nice and relaxing and comfortable, with all three girls sleeping peacefully for the entire trip. When they arrive to Vegas, they have a limo waiting for them, and crack open the Champaign for their ride to their 5 star hotel where they get to stay in the penthouse suit. After they check in they make their way up to the top floor of the hotel, in their private elevator that only their Key can access. "Brooke this is all too much, you really didn't have to do this" Haley says whilst they are in the elevator together with tears in her eyes "Haley, wait until you see the room, and besides, you're getting married, you need to go out in style" Brooke says as she nudges Haley's shoulders.

The lift takes them up to their room, and as the doors open Brooke says "ladies, welcome to the best, most unforgettable weekend of your life where Haley will say goodbye to single life, Peyton will find a man for a night, and I will have a fabulous time with my two best friends."

The girls walk into their hotel room, "alright ladies, let's get changed and hit the sun Peyton says with a smile on her face." They change into their bikinis and grab their lotion and head down to the pool. The Pool is huge, the size of an Olympic swimming pool, and it is packed, however there is a private section with three chairs and a cabana boy waiting for them. "Ok girls, let's have some fun" Haley says, they lay out on their chairs, and their drinks arrive Haley says "here's to an amazing weekend with my two best friends" Brooke adds in "here's to Haley's last weekend as a single girl, and Peyton finally finding a boy even if it's only for one night" "and here's to us NOT being teaches this weekend" Peyton adds in as the three girls clink their glasses together and take a drink.

_Peyton's POV_

"Ok ladies"

Brooke says a little tipsily if that's even a word, I don't know how we managed it, but we have drunken an awful lot in around an hour, even Haley is falling asleep on the lounge next to me. See the funny thing is, Brooke gets really loud and loud when she is drunk, I lose my Balance, but I suppose I can handle my alcohol pretty well- it was probably because of my jack ass of an ex, who got me to hold my alcohol really well. I'll explain that story later.

Anyway when Haley gets drunk, she gets really sleepy.

"there is a reason we started Drinking so much so early, and that is not only because Haley James is getting married, but also because I your beautiful Best friend Brooke Davis has organised a spa visit including a complete waxing session that's where the booze comes in, to numb the pain, and then after we go through hell to be hair free and beautiful we will get massages, mani's, pedi's, and a facial. So ladies thank our cabana boy, and move your buts so we don't miss our appointment."

Wow this should be painful; I have a suspicion that she included a Brazilian wax into the combination which is going to hurt like hell, especially because that area has not been tended to for almost 8 months. We can thank my jerk of an ex Aiden for that.

"Peyton" Haley says in between a yawn," Brookes making us get a Brazilian isn't she" "unfortunately" I start to say when Brook cuts me off.

"It's unfortunate that you both think I will be seen with friends who have a Chewbacca. Besides Hales, you're getting married in 3 months, so at least if you get it done now, it won't hurt as much when you go before your wedding." Brooke says whilst linking her arms to Haley's and mine and leading the way to the Spa.

This is a completely different spa to the ones they usually go to in Tree Hill, they change into their robes, which are normally long and fluffy, but are Short and silky in Vegas. "Ladies are you ready?" one of the beautician asks, I then grab a flute of Champaign from the table out of the locker room, and skull it before following the beautician out the door to the waxing room.

After 30 painful minutes I come out of the waxing room hair free, but walking with my legs separated as far as I could and walk at the same time. I come to the waiting room to see Brookes Smiling face and a flute of Champaign "took you long enough, gosh Peyt, you should never let it grow like that again." Brooke exclaims as she takes a sip of her Champaign. "The alcohol didn't numb the pain" Peyton says with a pout, then sits next to a laughing Brooke, "oh you poor baby." "I wonder how Hale's is holding up; she has been in there for a while" Peyton says turning, to look at Brooke, they then here a curtain slide open, and one Haley James walks out "I seriously HATE You right now Brooke Davis." "You'll always love me Hales, and so will Nate, after he sees you." Brooke says in between laughter at the look on Haley's face, and I can't help but join in, until Haley walks over and takes the Champaign out of my hand, and skulls it.

We all then proceed to get massages and then we are placed in Pedicure chairs, where we have a facial, a manicure and a pedicure. No matter where we are when we have this session, it is always in complete silence. It's our own reflective and relaxing time. I figured it's about time to take you through my screwed up relationship with Aiden my ex. He was a GP (general practitioner) aka a normal everyday doctor. I thought I hit the jackpot with this guy, I met him when I first came back home, see I was moving into my new house and I tripped over a box and sprained my wrist. He was the doctor that I went too, we hit it off straight away, and he took me to lunch that day. He would then continuously ask me out until we were dating. It was like a whirl wind romance, he was there for me when no one else was and I felt like I owed it to him to stay in the relationship, it was comfortable but that was about it. There was no spark or passion, sure I loved him but I was never really in love him. We were together for a year and a half, when the whole relationship came crashing down. I can recall the day like it was yesterday. I got off class early and I decided to go and visit Aiden at work, I had cookies that I baked the night before; I packed them up and took them to his surgery. I entered the waiting room, and it was empty, which was really weird for 2pm on a weekday, and Rachael his receptionist, a girl I was friends with in high school, was not at her desk. I approached the closed doors of his office and I heard a scream. I immediately knew what that sound was, but for some reason I wanted to confirm my suspicions. I twisted the handle to the door, he was smart, he forgot to lock the door, (hear my sarcasm). So I twisted the handle and open the door to see my boyfriend, and my ex friend/ his receptionist on his exam bed with their pants down. That was the end of that relationship. He broke my heart, and not just because my boyfriend was screwing around with his receptionist for god knows how long, but because I trusted him so much, I just lost faith after that, and haven't really gone out with a guy since then.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the beautician tapping my arm, "you're all done Peyton" "Thank you so much" I say as I get up from my chair feeling all relaxed. I catch up to Brooke and Haley who are getting dressed back to their clothes, "ok guys, I need to find a man this weekend" "I know" Brooke says, "How long have I been telling you that." Haley and Brooke let out a laugh at my angry glare and we start walking back towards the elevator to our room. "Well goldilocks, you're going to have to wait until tomorrow night before you can find a man, because tonight we will be seeing some sexy men strip." Brooke and I let out a squeal at this, and Haley surprising us all joins in. I think it has something to do with all the alcohol she has had today.

After we get back to our room we all collapse onto the couch "ok ladies" I say "we need to shower and beautify ourselves for dinner, the car will be here in an hour and a half to pick us up, so let's get moving."

Haley and I jumped into the Shower while Brooke pulled out what she wants us to where, because whenever we go out with Brooke she always has final say. Now it's just easier to let her choose before we start dressing.

I get out of the shower and put the fitted plum coloured dress on, I then curl my hair with a curling wand, before I move onto Haley's, who is wearing a short, fitted white dress. Brooke who is wearing a backless red dress (her signature colour) is applying Haley's make up. It takes us around 40 minutes to finish getting dressed before we head down to the black hummer. As the maid of honour, it was my job to organise the strip club and the prior dinner and transportation, so tonight, is all on me.

As per Haley's request, we all take photos in front of the hummer, including a group shot taken by our driver. We jump into the back of the car, and the music is pumping. Haley pops another bottle of Champaign and pours glasses all around, and Haley makes a toast "here's to a weekend we won't forget and my two amazing best friends" we all clink our glasses together and Brooke adds in, "even if we do forget it Haley has taken a shit load of photos so we can remember."

We go to a steak house for dinner; I figured a little red meat would do wonders to soak up all the excess alcohol we will be drinking. So after a nice dinner, we get back into the hummer and head down the strip to our intended strip club. Once we arrive through the doors, the show hasn't started yet, but you can see there are around ten other bachelorette parties going on. After getting a round of shots and martinis from the bar, we find our reserved table and begin the night. Five shots, and a martini later the lights start to flash and the men enter the stage and put on their very sexy show. Haley is trying to cover her eyes as the clothes start flying, until Brooke grabs her hands behind her back, and I feed her another shot.

The boys on stage are down to their underwear and they call all the brides to be to come up on stage to introduce themselves and where they are from. Haley gets on stage after Brooke and I push her up. About 4 brides have introduced themselves when Haley gets up there, and she says, "Hi, I'm Haley James, and I am from Tree Hill, and I am marrying Nathan Scott" every one cheers at hearing that Haley is marrying the Bobcats point guard, Brooke and I being the loudest. Two more brides go through, and I say to Brooke "I'm going to go to the bathroom before anything interesting happens" I turn to walk away and I take about three steps, and stop dead on my tracks as I hear a very familiar voice "hi my name is Rachael Gatina, I am from Charlotte, and I am marrying Aiden Richardson" I slowly turn around, and Brook lets out a surprised gasp, and I stare at Rachael standing up there looking so smug. Out of the corner of my eye I see a pissed off Haley grab Rachael's arm and whisper something into her ear, she then turns to look at me with shock written all over her face. I plant a fake smile on my face and raise my hand to give that slut a wave.

"Brooke I need another drink" I then say with tears stinging my eyes "I'm already on it Brooke says, as she hands me a scotch which I down like a shot. "What the hell was that?" Haley asks when she finally joins us, "I have no firkin clue, what did you say to her any way?" I then ask Haley, who reples with "oh hi Rachael, you remember your old friend, the one you screwed over, Peyton; yeah well she's here, look over there, now wave" Haley says as she was mimicking what she did earlier on stage.

"ok girlies" Haley says, "I'm ready to head back now" we all grab our bags and head out towards the front, as we go past the bar, I stop "hey guys, I'll meet you out the front," they nod and leave me alone, I approach the bar and purchase a bottle of Champaign and send it over to Rachael's table. I then turn around, and walk out the front to find Haley and Brooke waiting in the Hummer, "Everything ok?" Haley asks, and Brooke gives me a worried glance, "everything's perfect, I sent Rachael a bottle of Champaign, a congratulation.

**I hope you like this story, Please review because they inspire me, and when I'm inspired I write faster and longer. Thanks xx**

**So I know I just started Forevermore, and I still need to finish Arrangement but this story just came to me I hope you like it and tell me if I should continue- If I get 15 reviews I will continue otherwise I will wait until after I finish arrangement before I update this story next.**

**Thanks and please review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

**I still need to finish Arrangement but I'm not really inspired, I can't seem to write anything half decent so if you have any Ideas please let me know thanks and review.**

Oh my gosh, my head is killing me, it feels like an elephant went to sleep on my head last night. "Peyton, Peyton, come on Peyt, wake up" I can hear Brooke saying, trying to rouse me out of y sleep "go away" I mutter, and bury my head in the pillow, "ok Haley" Brooke says, "she's not waking up, get the water" "ok, I'm up" I say as I quickly sit up. "Ok drunk Blondie, jump in the shower and there are pain killers in the bathroom, and I will have a Bloody Mary waiting for you when you come out." "Yeah because nothing makes a hangover better then more alcohol."

A 20 minute shower, and a bloody Mary later we headed down to breakfast.

After we all got our respective plates and sat down at a table we ate in companionable silence, stuffing our faces with post hangover feed- waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns and lots of coffee "oh crap, I think I just ate an entire pig" Haley says as she sits back in her chair and takes a drink of orange juice.

"Maybe not the whole pig," I responded taking a sip of my water rolling my eyes at Haley's antics.

"If it makes you feel better I massacred a whole plate of waffles. These are almost better than sex," I say as I take another bight of my waffle.

"Sweetheart," Brooke said patting my free hand, "nothing is better than sex. Especially not hot sex."

"Hot sex?" I questioned, "What's that?" "Seriously Peyt, a one night stand really can't be that bad," Brooke said leaning back into her chair. I throw a piece of fruit at a laughing Haley and Brooke.

"It's time to start tanning and continue drinking" I say trying to change the subject. With that we all get up and head down to the pool. We went to the same area we were in the day before; we opened a bottle of Champaign and opened it on arrival.

After a few minutes of sitting there, I ordered a Pina Colada, and pulled out my blackberry to check my emails, a small smile comes to my face when I see a message from Nathan Scott comes into my view. I take a sip of my drink and then say, "Brooke, Haley we need to be back at the room at 4 because Nathan has a surprise for us" "ooh, I wonder what it is" Brooke says intrigued "wow, I found a great guy" Haley says, "he spoils me so much" "he loves you Hales, and we are really happy that you found that." I say as I squeeze her hand.

"Peyt, aren't you glad we waxed your Chewbacca?" Brooke asked, I smiled. "Yes, thrilled about it actually. Now how about you make it up to me and get me a cold frosted drink with some sort of hideous umbrella sticking out of it," "How about I do you one better, and tell you if you would look on the table by you that you already have one," Brooke replied while getting up, "I am hot so I'm going to jump in the pool." With that Brooke walks off and Jumps in the pool.

I pull out my sketch book and start drawing and Haley pulls out her IPod, and is flicking through some wedding magazines.

Brooke comes back 20 minutes later with two trays of drinks in her hands, one tray of shots and another with fruity cocktails. After the drinks, Haley and I jump into the pool, to cool off before we turn over to lie on our stomachs. We get back to bask in the sun for a few more hours. Brooke comes out of the water and sits on the edge of my lounge, "hey guys, I think it's time we head back up to our room."

I skulled the rest of my drink and we grabbed our things and headed back to our room. On entering our room we came across a big box of flowers for Haley, and three smaller boxes next to it with our names on each. "What the hell is going on" Brooke says as she opens the box with her name on it. I approach my box and lift the lid; the box holds a pair of heels, shorts, and a tank top with bridesmaid written across the front. Brooke gets the same set and Haley gets something similar except her tank top has bride on it. "Seriously" Haley says as she walks out of her room all dressed up "I have no idea, but I guess we will find out soon" there is a knock at the door and a giddy Brooke runs to open the door to find two women waiting for us with a stereo and collapsible stripper poles. Brooke squealed and ran to grab her camera.

After we had twirled on the poles, learned how to give a proper lap dance, and striptease we were exhausted. Haley took pictures of us in some of the most interesting positions, and too many posed pictures to count. The lesson was definitely one of the most entertaining things I had experienced. I was toying with the idea of getting a pole for myself when Brooke snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Hey dreamer, we kind of need to get ready for dinner and the club tonight," She said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Ok," I responded enthusiastically. It had been a few months since I had been to a club, and after our lesson I was in the mood to grind up on someone. I basically ran off stripping my tank top off as I went. I needed a shower, and it was going to take longer than usual to do my hair. I decided I definitely needed to curl it and go all out for tonight. I always felt out of place in my group of friends, Brooke and Haley are breathtaking and never have trouble getting attention. My dress was going to be dangerously low cut, and the push up bra Brooke bought me was going to do wonders. After I took a shower, dried my hair and curled it Brooke came bouncing into our bathroom in a short sapphire blue dress. "Wow Brooke, you look HOT" thanks P Sawyer, you're looking pretty sexy yourself there too. Now, as your best friend it is my responsibility to give you this" Brooke hands me a condom, "before you say anything, just let lose, have fun and if you find a sexy guy who you wouldn't mind spending the night with then just do it, you need to move on. Now if you do go off with some guy make sure you wrap it up, we don't need you having a diseased Chewbacca." I let out a soft laugh, nod my head and take the condom from Brookes hand and I drop it in my purse, 'I do kind of hope there is a boy tonight.'

"Brooke Peyton you ready?" Haley asks as she comes out of her room looking absolutely stunning in a lavender fitted dress. "Hales you look HOT, let me get a picture of you" Haley struts a pose and I take a shot of her on my blackberry and send it off to Nathan. We then head out the door where a hummer is waiting for us we take some photos with the car, and the driver also takes a group shot for us. I'll admit we all looked damn good, and I'm glad she was getting some good pictures of us.

By the time we got to the Bellagio it was a little bit after eight, and the fountain was going.

"Oh my God that is beyond amazing!" Haley exclaimed snapping a few pictures.

"Hand me your camera, I'll get a picture of you in front of it," I say as Haley poses for the photo, then Brooke joins her. I eventually bribe a tourist to take a photo of the three of us.

We went to one of the many restaurants for Pizza, and afterwards we went to a club. Brooke has organized us VIP entry and, getting us into the VIP section of the club so we got to skip the line and go straight in. We headed to the bar and ordered two rounds of shots, and our drink of choice, I go for a martini. We sat around at one of the tables while we were nursing our second drinks, when Haley decided we should play truth or dare- to make the night more interesting. None of us were drunk enough to go for a dare yet so we went around for like two hours going through truths. This was good we got to find out the little things about each other that we miss in our day to day lives.

After two hours and countless drinks later I stand up and head to the bar. I bump into a man who is at the bar, it may have been slightly on purpose "sorry" I say, "It's my fault," he adds "let me make it up to you by buying you a drink" he gives me a really sexy smirk and I can't help but nod my head and try to hide the blush rising on my checks. "You can buy me a drink, but I still need to get one for my friends." "Consider it taken care of" he replies with another sexy smirk. "Thanks" I whisper to him, "so why are you in Vegas this weekend?" he asks me, "I'm here for my best friends bachelorette Party" I go to pick up the tray of drinks and brush against him. I give him one last smile and turn to walk away making sure I shake my hips as I go. I really want to turn back and see if he is still watching me walk away, but knowing my luck I will fall flat on my face.

I arrive back to our table and Brooke and Haley are giving me knowing smiles "what happened over there?" Haley asks whilst smirking "uh he bought us some drinks" I reply trying to sound normal. Brooke just gives me a smirk and hands me a shot and says "you guys were so flirting" "no we weren't" I objected like a child. "Ok truth time is over it is time for dares though I have conditions" Haley interrupts "I can dance on guys, kiss them on the cheeks but not the lips, and they most definitely cannot kiss my lips!" "ok then that is all settled, tutor girl you're bride to be so you can dare first" Brooke says, "ok I dare you Brooke to get up on that table full of guys and show them some moves we learnt today" Brooke then gets up and approaches the table and Haley follows her with a camera. I am left all alone when a tray of drinks are set in front of me. "I hope you know I can't drink all of that on my own" I say as the boy from the bar sits next to me "I figured" he replies "I was hoping if I give your friends a drink they wouldn't mind me dancing with you tonight" I smile and blush at the way he is looking at me, I turn my head to the side to hide my blush and I see the girls coming back "well they are on their way back now, you can ask them yourself. What was your name?" "I'm Lucas, and you are?" "Peyton" he then grabs my hand and Places a kiss to my knuckles. Brooke and Haley are at our table when Lucas questions them, "ladies I know this is a girl's night, but would you mind if I steal Peyton for a little while just for a dance?" Brooke and Haley look at me then to Lucas, and Brooke starts to speak "um..." "Lucas" I jump in with, and Brooke continues "right Lucas, how about you give as a minute and Peyton will meet you on the dance floor" Lucas smiles one last time, drops my hand and walks to the dance floor.

"Ok P Sawyer we dare you to go kiss him senseless and please don't come back to us for the rest of the night after you do." "Why not, though I highly doubt he would want me to go back to his room" "are you kidding me Peyton, he hasn't taken his eyes off you this whole time" Haley adds in. I give the girls both a smile, pick up my bag, and walk over to a waiting Lucas.

"So what brings you to Vegas, since you know why I'm here it only seems fair I know why you're here. Not to mention why you're at a club wearing a full suit," I said mentioning to his wardrobe with my hand. He laughed humorously before answering me.

"Actually, I'm here on business. And I'm at this club because my friends are interested in finding a young stupid girl to shack up with for the night," he replied whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

"I sure hope you don't think I'm one of those stupid girls. Because you're in for a rude awakening," I scoffed.

"I don't. It's obvious you're quite intelligent, you've had god knows how much alcohol and you still aren't saying 'like' a million times," he said simply looking me in the eyes. And that's when I truly saw his eyes, they were impossibly dark blue. They displayed how truthful he was being with me. I gave him a small smile and led him to the dance floor, "so what do you do?" He asked me "I'm an Art Teacher, what about you?" "I'm a editor and a high school basketball coach." He replies giving me a smirk.

We continue dancing or grinding up against each other, I am determined to use some of the moves I learnt today on him and see if they work. And it seems that they do as I can feel him pressed against my back. He turns me around and pulls me close, he places a soft kiss to my neck, bites my ear, and whispers "how old are you?" "I'm 24, you" "27" he replies with a smile.

Brooke and Haley interrupt our moment when they check in on us. "Peyt, where actually heading out now Haley is falling asleep on me" "oh um ok" I reply, Well, if you girls don't mind. Peyton and I just started dancing, so can I keep her a little bit longer tonight?" Lucas asks Brooke and a half asleep Haley. "Oh, you can keep her all night if you want," Brooke replies with a laugh, she then hugs us both and says "be safe" before her and Haley leave.

"Well if that isn't awkward," I mumbled under my breath.

"They're kind of protective of you aren't they?" Lucas questioned, he seemed extremely amused.

"Unfortunately too much sometimes," I replied kissing his lips and grinding my hips back into his starting to dance again. This man was almost too sensual with his movements, and my mind automatically went to how I thought he would be in bed. We danced for a little longer until he bit my ear and asked "do you want to get out of here?" I smiled at him, leaned up and placed a hot kiss to his lips, and he led me out of the club.

**I hope you like this update please review they make me keep going**

**thanks xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

We arrived at his hotel, and he practically pushed me against the wall of the elevator once the doors shut. He lingered over my lips with his before he whispered "are you sure you want to do this?" I couldn't form a sentence at that point, I was breathing heavily and all I could do was nod, then stand up on my tippy toes and I crashed my lips to his in a passionate kiss silencing any second thoughts he thought I may be having. We were locked in a passionate embrace in the elevator; we barely noticed the ding that went off followed by the doors opening. We separated long enough to exit the elevator, and walk to his room, just as we approached his door; he pushed me against it and started assaulting my neck with kisses. I have never felt so good in my life, and all we've been doing is making out. We make it inside his room, and my dress is pooled at my feet at the same time the door slams shut.

I woke up feeling the sensation of arms tightening around me. I sighed and opened my eyes to see Lucas's sleeping face. I traced his chin lightly, and wondered how I got such an attractive guy to go to bed with me. He was even more breathtaking in sunlight, his jaw was extremely masculine and a light smile was playing on his lips. I heard my phone vibrating in my purse, so I weaselled my way from his arms to go find it. Brooke was calling me, Shit!

"Hi Brooke" I whisper into the phone, "well good morning sunshine, did you have a fun night" "you know I did" I reply with a light chuckle "I'm going to get my stuff and head back; he's still sleeping so I will see you soon." I say before I hang up my phone. I quickly look over my shoulder and can see that Lucas is still sleeping peacefully. I hurry round the room, picking up well searching for my clothes that were discarded around the room. I saw he had a pile of his clothes on one of his chairs, so I went and grabbed a pair of his shorts and a sweater, left him a quick note and ran out the door leaving my panties behind.

When I get back to our hotel room, Haley and Brooke are up sitting around a table with coffee and Breakfast; they both give me Knowing looks as they see me walk through the door. "So P Sawyer how was your night?" Brooke asked me with raised eyebrows "so damn good" I reply with a smile on my face, he was so amazing, no one has ever treated me like that before, I just can't explain it." "So are you glad you did it?" Haley asks "yes" I say as I collapse on the chair next to them with a mug of coffee in my hands. I look over at the clock, "alright guys we have to leave in about two hours, I'm going to have a shower."

"Hey Peyt," Haley calls after me, "I'll pack your bags, what do you want to wear home?" "Just jeans and a t-shirt, as I walked into the bathroom. The hot water was extremely relaxing, and I felt the muscles in my back unknot as I stood there. I smiled to myself feeling satisfied that I actually did something stupid in Vegas. I finished showering and wrapped myself up in a towel to find my clothes waiting for me. I dried off, finished getting ready, and packed up my toiletries. I join the girls in the living room "You do realize we have been in Vegas for a few days and haven't even gambled," Haley said while changing the channel."You're so right," I laughed sitting down by her, "so why don't we head down before we check out" I suggest, "ok let's go" Brooke says.

We were down at the slots playing for about 30 minutes and none of us won anything, so we decided to call it a day before we lost too much money. We were at the counter checking out, Brooke was signing us out when Haley and I were standing back, "Peyt, do you have lip gloss" "yeah, it's in my purse," I say as I hand it over to her, Haley is looking through my bag and just stares at me "what's up foxy?" "Peyton, did you ah forget something last night" "yeah I left my panties in Lucas's room because I couldn't find them, why" "That's not what I meant" Brooke comes bouncing up to us, and Haley immediately stops her questionings "so girlies, you ready to head off back to reality?" Brooke asks as she walks in front of us to our awaiting limo, Haley grabs my arm and whispers in my ear, "god you're so dense, Look inside your purse." So I open my bag as I walk and everything that I had last night is still in there, I have no idea what Haley is going on about.

We Pile into the Limo that will take us to the airport, I was looking out the window thinking about the weekend. I had never done so many things in one weekend, and I was exhausted. I lived the weekend with no regrets, and that's how I liked it. I smiled to myself and leaned my head against the cool glass.

The Las Vegas airport was insane when we got there. The line at the counter was ridiculous, and the line at security was even worse. We finally made it through the line, and were all walking towards our gate. We got some pretzels and coffee and waited around until it was time for us to board the plane.

We were sitting on the Plane, Brooke in the window seat, me in the middle and Haley in the aisle seat. When Haley was sure Brooke was asleep, she tapped me on my shoulder "what?" "Sorry" Haley says, "So, I have to know. What is it that I am missing?" I asked. I was sick of her being cryptic; I was tired and a little grumpy.

"Why is there a condom in your purse, Peyt?" she asked innocently.

"Shit, "you didn't use one did you?" "not in any of the three times we did it" I reply with my head in my hands."

Haley places a comforting hand on my shoulder, "its ok Peyt, he didn't look like he had any diseases or anything, and I'll make you an appointment to get checked out when we get home." "Ok, that is the last one night stand I will ever have." I say as I lean my head back against my seat and shut my eyes as I fall asleep.

We arrive at Tree Hill airport at around 3pm; Brooke gets off our plane, and jumps straight on a connecting flight to New York, so she can go back to work. After many hugs and see you soon Brooke boards her flight and heads off. Haley and I head to the exit, where we see Nathan waiting to pick us up. Haley runs into Nathans arms and he lifts her off the ground and spins her around in the middle of the airport with everyone just staring at her. I put a smile on my face and walk towards the engaged couple and Nathan lets go of his fiancé and pulls me into a hug.

They drop me off at home, I have a ton of marking to do and I'm just tired so light some candles out my cure album on, fill the tub up, poor myself a glass of wine, and I spend the next 40 minutes soaking in the tub and relaxing.

I get out of the tub, make myself some dinner, chicken salad, pour myself another glass of wine, and I start my marking. I'm almost half way through when I get a phone call "hi Hales how you going?" "Yeah I'm good, I just wanted to let you know I made you an appointment for tomorrow at 8am before school for your check up, that ok?" "Yeah Hales that's great thanks, I'll see you in the morning."

The next morning I head into the doctor's office, they give me the standard check up, and take some Blood, they say everything looks fine, but they will call me tomorrow with my blood work results. After that I buy two large coffees, and head to school. I go straight to Haley's room "I bring coffee" I say as I enter Haley's class room, "Is it bad that I am still slightly hung over and extremely tired" Haley says as she grabs her coffee, and slumps over her table "It is considering you have a class to teach in about five minutes" I say looking at my watch "oh wait, so do I, I'll see you at Lunch Hales" with that I run out of her room, and over to mine just in time to set myself up for the day.

At the end of the next day, just after I finish my last class I receive a call from my doctor saying that my blood work came back fine; there was nothing wrong with me. Now that alone made me feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. As I was drifting off to sleep the next night, I just couldn't stop thinking about the Blonde haired Blue eyed boy well Man that I had a one night stand with.

The next three months went by like a blur, Haley and I were focusing on her wedding plans which just happens to be in a little under a month's time, Nathan is now in his off season and trying to help out with the planning, which is getting a little annoying. He is really just board. His older brother is actually moving to Tree Hill about a week before the wedding so he is just counting down the days. The funny thing about the whole situation is that nobody has actually met Nathans Brother; Haley hasn't even met her future brother in law so it is going to be really interesting to see what happens. I do hope he is nice though, he will be the new basketball coach at Tree Hill High, so I will be seeing a lot of him. I turn my head to check out the time, great 6 am, my body is seriously like clockwork every morning for the last week and a half, I have woken up vomiting at 6 am, and here it is today, I can feel it bubbling up in my stomach, I get out of bed, and run to my bathroom where I make it in time to empty the contents in my stomach. This has become a regular occurrence I now keep a bottle of water by my toilet seat. After I am done for the morning I brush my teeth and jump into the shower to get ready for my day at School.

Today was probably the worst day I have had, first of my pants, don't fit, when does that happen, I am also starting to get soft around my stomach, come to think of it, I haven't had my period since before we left for Vegas, I'm tiered all the time, my breasts are growing and I am vomiting all the time, oh crap... how is this possible, great we forgot to use protection, so of course the first time in my life I allow myself to be reckless and do something stupid I end up pregnant. The only thing I can do is laugh; laugh at the irony of the situation. I guess if I had to get knocked up by a random one night stand, at least he was hot, so this baby gets a chance at some good looks.

I make some toast for breakfast, the only thing that will stay down, I put on a nice empire waisted dress, fix my hair and makeup and I head into school. I arrive 40 minutes early, I head straight to Haley's classroom and wait for her to arrive. She walks through the door five minutes after me "morning Blondie, you're here early" "yeah, um I needed to talk to you about something..."

"Peyt, everything ok?" Haley asks with concern etched across her face. "Ok, um, I'm not too sure how to put this but ok." I take a deep breath before I continue "Remember when we came home from Vegas and you were worried about me catching a disease from my one night stand." Haley nods her head staring at me "well" I continue with "well, I didn't catch a disease but a pregnancy." I whisper the last part, and just watch Haley's face go through the motions. "A what?" Haley asks with disbelief "I'm pretty sure I'm Pregnant, will you come with me to an appointment this afternoon?" I asks softly "sure" Haley says as she pulls me into her arms "it's going to be ok. Even if we can't find Lucas, we will still be here for you and your baby." I smile slightly thinking about my baby, I then place my left hand protectively over the little bump that is starting to come up. Who knew I would happily welcome a pregnancy form a one night stand.

**Alright if anyone is reading this story I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is moving a bit fast but that's because I know you all want Lucas to hurry up and come into the story. Depending on how inspired I get he will enter the story in the next chapter or the one after that. If you have any ideas on how the reunion for Lucas and Peyton should be please let me know it's either going to take place at school or in front of Naley, I can't decide so if you have ideas let me know. And also Peyton will be 4 months when they meet again and she will be showing. **

**One last thing, should Lucas be in a relationship with someone else like Lindsey for example?**

**Thanks for your support and please review xx.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

Over the next month, I was helping Haley finalise her wedding plans, teaching, and marking, and I was preparing for my little peanut growing inside of me. It's about a week before Haley's wedding and I had an appointment this morning with my OBGYN. I had my first ultrasound and I could hear my little baby's heart beat. See I got a big surprise, ok well two little surprises. I was getting a bit concerned because I was starting to show already and I was barley in my 2nd trimester, so obviously I was concerned when I saw my doctor. So here I am walking into school 5 minutes late for my class with the biggest smile on my face, and a hand resting gently on my stomach.

I walk through the doors of the basketball court- that's where my seniors are taking their lesson today where I see Haley and Nathan standing in the middle of the gym, with a blonde haired boy who I'm guessing is Nathans brother who is to be the new basketball coach. He is tall, a little bit shorter then Nathan, but still quiet tall, he has board shoulders and a muscular back, I can tell through his shirt. Wow it's really starting to get hot in here, damn pregnancy hormones. I look to around the gym, and can see my student's scattered around working on their assignments 'draw what you feel when you step into this gym'. I step further into the gym, and look around at my students all quietly working on their assignments "I should not be surprised that you are all working so quietly" I announce on arrival into the gym, "nice of you to join us Miss Sawyer" Hannah one of my students says to me "hahaha, I had a good excuse, now if anyone needs anything I am at your disposal; now get back to work." I say with a laugh as I start walking towards Nathan and Haley, and Nathans Brother. I look up towards the trio and I stop in my tracks as my eyes land on Lucas, Lucas the guy from Vegas, Lucas, I'm guessing Scott the new Tree Hill Ravens Basketball coach, and Nathan Scott's older brother.

"Peyton" I hear the words whispered out of his voice, yet I still don't move. I just had to wear a fitted dress today, showing off my slightly protruding baby bump. As he says my name my hand immediately covers my stomach protectively. "Peyton, Peyt are you ok?" Haley says as she is approaching me, "is the baby ok?" she then lays a gentle hand on my shoulder and I come out of my trance. "Haley everything is fine." "Ok good," Haley says like an excited school girl, come and meet my future brother in law" "I have a feeling I know him a lot better then you may think" I mutter under my breath as Haley drags me along.

At this point my students are more focused on what's going on around them, then with their own art work, so it doesn't surprise me when I look around the room and see several heads shoot straight down.

"So Peyton, this Is Lucas, Nathans Brother. Lucas this is Peyton Sawyer my best friend." Haley says to the both of us. Lucas is just looking at me with his mouth agape, and I am trying not to meet his gaze, even though I know his gaze is on my protruding Stomach. Nathan can sense the tension between Lucas and I but I'm sure he doesn't know why there is tension between two people who just met. "so Peyt, how was your appointment this morning?" A small smile graces my lips, and I rub my belly softly, and look up towards Lucas. "Well you know how I was worried about how big I had become. The doctor says that everything looked good, and we took my first ultrasound. I heard the heart beats, and found out it's twins." I say with a huge smile on my face, momentarily forgetting that not only Lucas is the father but that he also knows nothing about his twins growing inside of me.

"You're having twins?" Haley exclaims, I smile and nod, my eyes staying on Lucas, trying to see what his reaction is. "Well congratulations Miss Sawyer" Lucas says he then turns to Haley and Nathan, "sorry guys, I've got some work to do, I'll see you tonight. "It was nice to meet you Peyton." He then turns towards his office and leaves the gym. Haley and Nathan leave shortly after, and I am left to finish my class.

As the Bell for the end of my lesson rings, I remind my students that their assignments are due in their next lesson. As the last student leaves the gym, I turn towards Lucas's office, take a deep breath and knock on his door. It's time to face the fire, surely Lucas has realised I am carrying his child.

Xxx

Peyton knocks on Lucas's closed office door, and she can hear him answer with a faint "come in." She slowly opens the door, and Lucas looks up to see who it is; neither blonde say anything dor a while, they both just stare at each other.

Lucas is the first to speak, "take a seat, I guess we should talk." Peyton nods her head and slowly makes her way over to the desk and sits in the awaiting chair opposite him. "Hi, um, I not really sure where to start with this, but I am pretty sure you know that I am pregnant with twins, 4 months to be exact, and it has been 4 months since we shared that night in Vegas. I know you don't trust me on this, and I don't blame you because you don't know me, but you were the first person that I have slept with in over ten months, and I haven't slept with anyone since, so I am positive that these twins are yours. I am however happy to have a DNA test done before the twins are born, so you know for sure that these children are yours, I mean if you want to be a part of their lives. I'm sure Hale doesn't recognise you otherwise she would have said something. So If you don't want to be a part of their lives, we won't do the test, and we can just pretend that today was the first day we met. I'll leave it up to you.

**Alright, I know that was a short update, but I want to know what you think Luke's reaction should be- and he won't be in a relationship with Lindsey or anyone unless its Peyton. And also what should Haley and Nathans reaction be like when they find out Lucas is the father?**

**I know I am taking a while to update my stories but life is starting to get busy and I don't want to give you crappy updates. Thanks for the support and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

Peyton is sitting in her last period Art class waiting for the bell to ring to finally end her day, her never ending exhausting day. It started off with Peyton going to her doctor for her first ultra sound where she found out she is four months pregnant with twins. That kind of freaked her out at first, the fact that in a little under 5 months she will have two babies, two children to look after all by herself because she met their father in Vegas, the first stupid things she has done in years; even though she will never regret the decision she made that one night in Vegas.

After her appointment, she went to school and met her first class in the gym; Haley and Nathan were meeting her there because they wanted to not only find out how the baby (now babies) are, and they also wanted Peyton to meet Nathans Brother Lucas. Who was none other than the Lucas from Vegas, aka Peyton's growing babies daddy. That is one scenario that Peyton never thought of; she never ever thought that she would walk in to the school gym that morning and have none other than the one man she can't get out of her head. Peyton gently rubs her slightly protruding belly just thinking about Lucas. After she told him about the babies she didn't wait for his reply, she just decided to let him think about it and decide what he wants to do about the situation and how he feels about him being a father before she hears his decision.

She is bought out of her thoughts by the bell ringing, signalling the end of the day. She starts to pack her stuff up whilst her students hurry out of the classroom eager to start their weekend.

"Knock, knock" Haley says as she walks through Peyton's door, "hey Hales, how was your day?" "oh it was good, I'm looking forward to the weekend though. So what did you think of Lucas?" Haley asks slyly... "He's nice I guess" Peyton says in reply with a shrug, and one hand rubbing her stomach. "He does look familiar though" Peyton says trying to gauge a reaction from Haley, sussing her out to see whether or not Haley noticed that he was the guy from Vegas. "Yeah, he does, he seemed very familiar when I met him, but I guess he just reminds me of Nathan." Haley says with a smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So now me and the babies are hungry, are you ready to head out?" "Let's go Blondie, Nathans grilling tonight."

The girls left the school separately but both ended up at Haley and Nathans place in less than 10 minutes. Peyton walked through the front door, slipped off her heels and walked through to the backyard. "Hey Nate, how was your day?" Peyton asks as she walks through the back door "oh, you're not Nathan, um... Hi Lucas" Peyton says awkwardly "Hi Peyton, it's good to see you again. How are you feeling?" Peyton has a blank look on her face when she says "what? Oh yeah, um nowhere fine just a bit hungry and tired." Lucas laughs at Peyton's awkwardness. "Ah Peyton, just before Nathan and Haley get back, I thought about what you told me this morning, about the twins, and how I had the chance to be involved or not." "I remember the conversation, and I wanted you to think about it before you made your decision." Peyton says whilst rubbing her stomach- a trait she has started to do since she found out she was pregnant.

"Well, I know how it feels to be unwanted by your own father, and I never, ever want one of my children to feel the way that I felt growing up; just knowing that my own father didn't think that I was worth it, worth living just broke my heart. So I guess what I am trying to say is that I would love to be involved in my children's lives, and in yours." Lucas and Peyton share a smile "Lucas, thank you."Ever the same, I want a paternity test after the child is born. It isn't personal, I'm just practical. My brother has already assured me that in the past year or so that you haven't been on anything more than a first date with a person. He doesn't lie to me, ever. So I feel more inclined to believe you," he stated, looking at Peyton in the eyes.

"I understand completely. If I was a man I would be inclined to do the same thing. I already spoke to a financial planner. I know I can afford the expenses of two children as well as myself. I don't expect money, like I already told you. But I do need to know if you're expecting anything?" I asked sighing.

"Assuming the child is mine, I want to be involved. I want to get to know you Peyton. I found you beyond intriguing that night. I was shocked when I woke up and found a note that you left, I at least wanted to get a number, maybe even buy you breakfast. To be honest that was my first one night stand and it kind of burned a little. There are a million questions I have, and a million things I want to get to know about you. But I don't expect anything. I don't expect us to go off and get married tomorrow simply because we may share two children," Peyton had to cut him off at that point.

"Luke... Lucas, these twins are yours, believe me. I have researched the possibility of having amniotic fluid drawn for paternity testing. It's possible for you to find out the paternity while the foetus is still safely in the womb. I would be more than willing to be stuck with a needle if it would give you peace of mind, and give us something more to go off. I don't like to tip toe around issues, and this is something, if you're willing, I would like to consider doing together. Even if we aren't in a relationship," Peyton offered. The thought of being probed with that needle made her want to vomit, but to get this resolved she was more than willing.

"Do you want to do the amniotic fluid testing?" Peyton asked point blank."Yes, as soon as possible." Lucas says with a nod, he then gently squeezes Peyton's hand. "Ok then, I will schedule an appointment for some time next week. I really am glad that you want to be a part of this.

"Peyton, do you mind if we um don't tell Nathan and Haley until after the test, because well Nathan will kick my ass if he finds out I asked you to take the test." Peyton laughs at him and whispers "ok" before either blond notices Nathan and Haley standing in the doorway with confused looks on their faces.

"Um... Hales, Nate" Peyton says, "how about we sit down to eat and I'll explain. Besides the babies are really hungry and the foods ready" with a rub on her stomach Peyton walks straight towards the table, with Lucas close behind who pulls her seat out for her to sit down "thanks" Peyton smile. They all sit down and pour their sinner and everyone is quietly eating until Haley puts her knife and fork down and looks straight to Peyton "...Are you ready now to explain?"

"Ok so Haley this afternoon, when I asked you if you thought Lucas looked familiar, I wasn't really referring to him reminding you a little of Nathan. I wanted to see whether or not you realised that Lucas is, um... he's Luke form Vegas. AKA the twin's father." Peyton pauses to gauge the reaction on the engaged couples faces before he continues. "I also want Lucas to get a paternity test sometime next week, because I want him to be 100% positive that he knows that the twins are his, so he can be involved in their lives without second guessing their paternity." Peyton takes a deep breath, and relaxes Lucas grabbed Peyton's hand under the table when she started explaining the situation to Nathan and Haley, and he is still yet to release his hold of it.

"So then you found the spermanator" Haley says as she and Peyton starts laughing at what Brooke dubbed 'Lucas' aka the spermanator and Lucas and Nathan just have horrified looks on their faces. "Luke" Nathan says, "Let's clear the dishes." The Scott brothers both stand up and clear the table as the girls retire to the living room while the boys clean. Lucas is washing up when Nathan walks behind him "so you're the mystery man from Vegas" Lucas chuckles "seriously Nate, this is really weird. I mean, I haven't been able to get her out of my head since I met her four month ago, and when she walked into the gym today I swear I thought I was dreaming."

"Luke, I know I don't need to say anything to you, well because of Dan and everything, but if your going to be apart of the twins lives, then you need to be there for every single day for the next 18 years no if, buts, or what's about it. And Lucas, If you hurt her, I will break your neck." "Glad to have your support little brother" Lucas says as he pats Nathans shoulder. Both boys laugh and head into the living room with ice cream for the girls. They all had a relaxing night both Haley and Peyton getting to know Lucas and Lucas in return getting to know Peyton and his soon to be sister in law Haley. They had a very relaxing night, not thinking about a pregnancy, parenthood, or any other adult or serious issues going on in their lives.

It's around 9.30 when Lucas looks over at Peyton asleep on the couch, and Haley instructs Lucas to take her to the guest room he is NOT occupying for the night.

Lucas picks her up off the couch and is slightly surprised that she is light as a feather despite her pregnancy. He gently carries her up the stairs and into the room next to his. He gently lays her down on the bed, places his hand gently on her stomach and leans down and whispers "no matter what, I promise I will always be in your lives, I can't wait to meet you." He then places a soft kiss on her stomach, covers her with a blanket and softly kisses her forehead before he exited her room. 

**Hi everyone, I hope you like this chapter, all feedback is great. And also Lucas and Peyton will be going on a series of dates so any ideas on what there date nights should entail please let me know... so thanks for all your support and please review xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

It has been one working week, 5 days and 4 nights since both Lucas and Peyton went to the doctor to get a paternity test. 5 days of awkward hellos, and awkward silences when left in the same room with each other. It was hard for Peyton, because she didn't know how Lucas was feeling about the whole situation. She hasn't had a real conversation with him since they were at Nathan and Haley's house and they decided to have a Paternity test. She is starting to panic, she thinks that he doesn't want to be a part of the twin's lives; she thinks he changed his mind. He didn't. He's just as scared as Peyton is, maybe even more so because he just found out that he is going to be a father. He's not in a serious relationship; he doesn't even know anything about the mother of his children. The scariest part of this whole situation is no fatherhood, but the fact that he can't get Peyton Sawyer out of his head, and he has one chance to make everything perfect for the four of them, one chance for them all to be a real family, something that he has always wanted for himself, and something he needs to give his children so they never feel for one second the way he felt growing up.

It was Friday afternoon, and Haley and Peyton went to Peyton's house after school so the girls could get ready for Haley and Nathans rehearsal dinner. Haley and Nathan are getting married the next day, so Peyton has been preoccupied the past week with trying to help Haley enjoy her last week as a single woman.

Brooke has been back in town for the week and it was pretty weird for Peyton to explain the Lucas situation to her.

Brooke is in the Process of doing Haley's hair, and Peyton is in the bathroom doing her makeup when her phone rings. She has her eye liner in her hand and is standing there in her bra and a pair of shorts. She picks up her phone "hello?" she asks softly into the phone "Hi, is this Peyton Sawyer?" "Yes this is she... and you are?" "Its Nancy from Dr. Peter's office I am just calling to inform you of the results of your paternity test."

At hearing this, Peyton takes a deep breath and places a shaking hand on her protruding stomach- even though she knows that the test came back positive, she is still freaking. She is nervous because within the past week things have been really weird with Lucas and she doesn't know how he will react when he finds out that he is 100% the father of the children she is carrying . She is bought out of her thoughts by Nancy on the other end of the line, "Miss Sawyer, are you there?"

"Yes sorry, so you have the results?" "Yes the tests came back positive, and Lucas Scott is in fact the biological Father." Peyton releases a deep breath she didn't realise she was holding "Thank you for the call Nancy, um... has anyone told Lucas yet?" "Yes, I called him before I called you."

"Thank you for the call Nancy, I'll see you later" With that Peyton hangs up her phone with a relived smile on her face. She doesn't have time to let the news sink in before she runs to her room, grabs a top and her car keys and races out of her room and down the stairs leaving a confused Brooke and Haley.

Peyton races through her front door and bumps into someone, someone who immediately grabs her waist to stop her from falling. "You better be careful, my babies are in there" Lucas says with a smirk as he looks to a bewildered, wide eyed Peyton. Peyton doesn't say anything she just stares into the deep blue eyes of Lucas Scott, the eyes that she knows her children will have. He is looking at her with concern etched on his face because he has been standing there holding her for the last five minutes and then out of nowhere Peyton just breaks down into sobs in Lucas's arms. All he can do is hold her close and let her cry on his shoulder while he whispers reassurances in her ear. "I promise you Peyton, everything is going to be ok, were in this together, I promise you."

Peyton takes a deep breath in and her sobs start to calm. "Sorry, hormones" Peyton says with a little smile. Lucas however doesn't believe her... "Peyton, your hormones may have made you cry, but there is something else, what's wrong?"

Peyton takes a deep breath and tries to figure out what to say without sounding needy and insecure. Lucas gives Peyton's hand an encouraging squeeze... "well basically Lucas, I thought you changed you mind about wanting to be in the twins lives- you've been weird all week, and we literally haven't said more than two words to each other. I just thought that you changed your mind, and didn't care about us."

"I'm sorry I made you doubt me, I guess because we both don't really know each it's hard for us to trust each other, and know that the other one will come through for us, because we are in this together." Peyton gives him a small smile and nods her head. "Just so you know Peyton, I wasn't trying to ditch you this past week, I was house hunting, and I found a house then I needed to go furniture shopping, so I was just trying to set myself up before the wedding because I know for a fact that the newlyweds won't want me around after their wedding." "That is true" Peyton says with a laugh. "So where is this new house of yours?" Peyton asks "well, c'mon and I'll show you" Lucas grabs Peyton's hand and takes her out the front of her house, and two houses down where she is standing in front of Mrs. Wilkies house.

"Luke, what are we doing at Mrs. Wilkies house?" A confused Peyton asks. "Peyton, It's not Mrs. Wilkies house anymore, she was moving to charlotte and the retailer told me her house was just put on the market, so I saw the house and fell in love with it, I didn't even realise that you lived two doors down until Nathan told me today." Lucas looks over at an overwhelmed Peyton with a smile on his face, he just can't believe that she will be the mother of his children, and even maybe if he is really lucky his wife.

"Come on Peyton; I'll give you a tour." He grabs Peyton's hand and he pulls her into the house and starts to show her around the empty kitchen, his lounge room with a big screen T.V. and his WII already set up, he then shows the laundry, his office which is down stairs. He then takes her upstairs and shows her two rooms that are empty, they also have an adjoining bathroom "I thought that these could be our kid's rooms, they can share a room for as long as they like, and then when they want to they can have their own rooms. When I saw this house I knew it was perfect, and I still need to show you the backyard. When Nathan told me today that you live two houses down I thought it was perfect. Just because we aren't living together it doesn't mean I wont be there for all the moments you have left of this pregnancy, doctors appointments, baby shopping, baby names. And most importantly your 3am food cravings, just give me a call, or knock on my door and I will go and get you what your heart desires."

Peyton smiles at Lucas's compassion, and she takes a step forward and wraps her arms around his neck, and he immediately pulls her into the hug and just holds her to him. "Thank you" Peyton whispers into his chest and she can feel her heart beating in time with his. They are standing there in an embrace for a few moments that no one is keeping time of when for the first time Peyton feels her babies kicking. She pulls back from Luke's embrace, "oh my... Luke" "Peyton, are you ok?" He can see her eyes glistening with tears but there is a smile gracing her lips, she nods her head and grabs his hand and places it on her 5 month old baby bump and Lucas looks at her with confusion. "Just wait Peyton whispers," she then moves his hand up a little and he can feel a soft thump on his hand he looks up at Peyton in awe, and she can feel another thump on the other side of her stomach, and she grabs Luke's other hand and places it over her stomach where she felt the thump. "They're our babies Luke- they've never kicked before, I mean they have moved around but I've never felt them kick."

Lucas gently lifts up Peyton's top and Places too kisses over her stomach one on each of the places he felt the twins kicking. He then looks up onto Peyton's eyes and stands up, he then places a soft gentle kiss to her lips. "Our twins are pretty amazing aren't they?" Lucas asks with a grin on his face "yes they are" Peyton says smiling up at him. Now as much as I would love to see your backyard, I really should head back home considering the rehearsal dinner is starting in 90 minutes." Peyton says looking down too her watch, "ok I'll walk you home."

Peyton and Lucas are standing in front of Peyton's house, and Peyton is about to walk inside, when Lucas calls her name out "Peyton" she turns around and looks at him with a soft smile on her face. "What are you doing on Sunday?" Peyton bites her lip before she answers "nothing why?" "would you like to go on a date with me?" Peyton lets out a laugh and says I'd love to." "Good, I'll see you tonight." With that Lucas walks back home, and Peyton enters her own home, where she can see a dressed Brooke and Haley waiting for her with equally curious looks on their faces.

"Now where were you Miss Sawyer?" Brooke asks Peyton as she walks through the door. "Let me get dressed and I'll tell you everything while I'm doing it." Peyton doesn't wait for an answer as she walks up to her room and finishes applying her makeup.

Haley and Brooke sit on her bed then Haley says "time to explain Peyton."

"Before on the phone it was the doctor's office calling to tell me the results of the paternity test- obviously the tests came back positive and Luke is the father. You guys know that things have been a bit weird this past week, so when the results came back I immediately new I had to talk to Lucas and see if he was going to bail out on us. I raced downstairs and opened the front door, and he was about to knock. He told me that he was really happy to be the father, and then, I broke down crying in his arms. We talked everything through and he told me he bought Mrs. Wilkies house two doors down and he showed me around the house, we came back here and he asked me out on a date on Sunday. That's what Happened."

Peyton wasn't going to tell the girls about the promises he made, or the fact that when they shared a hug the twins kicked for the first time. She wasn't going to tell them about him kissing her stomach, or about the kiss they shared. They were very special moments that the two of them shared, moments that she wanted to keep between the two of them.

Peyton didn't hear a word Brooke or Haley said. She got dressed and made sure to put a little extra effort into it so Lucas would find her desirable, then she left in the Limo Brooke ordered with Brooke and Haley to the rehearsal dinner.

**I hope you all Like the chapter and the Leyton relationship growing... Let me know what should happen at the wedding because I am going to jump straight to that chapter next. I also need date Ideas for the next chapter as well... so thank you for your support and Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**IT ONLY TAKES A MINUTE **

**CHAPTER 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

**BTW- Haley only has two sister in this fic Quinn and Taylor and I am pretty sure that Haley's dad's name is Jimmy if I'm wrong I apologise **

The day of the wedding, Peyton's house was in an uproar. There were flowers everywhere, a photographer snapping pictures every few seconds, and a videographer filming the whole thing. Haley's two sisters were in attendance- only Quinn was a bridesmaid, her mother and her bridal party were helping her get ready whilst Taylor was on the couch drinking out of a bottle of Champaign. Jimmy, Haley's father was just coming back from paying a visit to Nathan, making sure that he not only turns up to the wedding, but that he also takes care of his little girl.

When Jimmy comes back to Peyton's house aka 'bridal headquarters' he also has two women trailing behind him Deb Scott Nathans mother, and Haley's soon to be mother in law, and Karen Roe Scott Lucas's mother and Peyton's baby's grandmother. It doesn't help that she has never met this women, and Luke didn't think it was important to tell Peyton that his mother was coming to the wedding until the night before, he was driving her home from the rehearsal dinner, when he said, "Peyton, I ah forgot to tell you that my mum is coming to the wedding tomorrow, she is arriving at my house at around 6am. She knows about you and the twins, and she is very excited to become a grandmother."

"Thanks for the notice Lucas" Peyton says sarcastically as they pull out in front of her house "I'll see you tomorrow" Peyton then says as she gets out of the car and heads to her door. She can't believe that Lucas is putting all this pressure on her. She has to meet his mother, and she doesn't even know what kind of relationship she is in with her son. It is absolutely ridiculous; maybe she could play the maid of honour card and say she is too busy to meet her... that's just rude.

Falling asleep that night she came to the realisation that she has to meet Lucas's mum anyway because she is after all her twin's only grandmother, and that has to mean something.

Jimmy James walks back into Peyton's house with two women trailing behind him Deb Scott and Karen Roe Scott. He leads both women into the house, offers them a drink, and once they decline he leads them up the staircase to the room Haley is in. They are standing at the door and the room is in an uproar, everything is everywhere, Quinn, Brooke, and Lydia (Haley's mum) are all dresses and ready, Haley is in her white robe and her veil, her hair and makeup are done and she is just waiting to put her dress on. Peyton on the other hand is a mess, her hair and makeup are done to perfection, but she is sitting on her bed with tears in her eyes and her dress sitting around her waist. Apparently when you're pregnant with twins, your stomach pops a little and then one night you go to bed with your reasonably small bump, then the next morning you wake up and it's doubled in size.

Peyton is sitting on her bed with her midnight blue floor length dress around her waist and her hands rubbing her belly, on the plus side the twins are kicking and that always makes her happy "honey," Brooke says, "it's ok, we can get you into the dress"

"How? Are you going to cut a giant hole out for my stomach?" the occupants in the room let out a laugh at that statement until Peyton gives them all a death glare. She knows she shouldn't be bitch but she is pregnant, she is hungry and hormonal, she hasn't had coffee in the last three months, and she can't fit into this stupid bridesmaid dress. To top everything else she will be meeting Luke's mother today, and she is unbelievably horney, so she thinks she is allowed to be a little bitchy today.

"No Miss Drama Queen I will not cut a hole out for your belly, even though that's a great idea, I'm sure Lucas would love it." Brooke winks at Peyton at the end of her statement. She then motions for Peyton to take the dress off, and she takes it to the spare bedroom where her sewing machine is set up, just in case something happened. As Brooke walks out of the bedroom door, Haley notices Deb standing there watching the scene that just unfolded, "Deb" Haley says, "I'm glad you could come by."

Deb awkwardly walks into the room and pulls Haley into a hug "how are you dear?"

"I'm good" Haley says with a laugh, I can't believe it's finally happening" Haley adds.

Deb gives her a warm motherly smile before she turns to Karen, "Haley, this is Karen, Lucas's mother" at hearing this Peyton places her head in her hands and mutters "just great"  
so only she could hear it, Karen embraces Haley into a hug, and tells her how beautiful she looks before she turns to Peyton, who is sitting there in her bra and panties, and a nervous smile on her face. Karen walks towards her and sits next to her on the bed, "Hi Peyton, I'm Karen Luke's mother, I have heard so much about you, well the three of you" Karen says with a warm and caring smile. Before Peyton has a chance to reply, Brooke come back into the room with Peyton's amended dress.

"Here you go goldilocks, put it on and I will tie you up" Brooke took the back zipper out and created a corset back- the dress was empire waist so it still fit Peyton well around her front, there was now a tie back.

Peyton gets dressed and Brooke ties her up, and she looks beautiful in the dress, she has her pregnancy glow, and that just complements the midnight blue silk dress she is wearing. They all help Haley get into her wedding dress and out of the house to take photos. They all start heading out of the house when Karen grabs Peyton's arm, "sweetie, I know we really aren't going to get a chance to speak today, how about we meet for lunch sometime next week so we can get to know each other better. No matter what happens between my son and you, you and the twins will always be a part of this family. So let me know when you're available." Karen says as she squeezes Peyton's arm.

"Thank you Karen that means a lot to me" Peyton surprises herself when she pulls Karen into a hug. They pull back from each other as Brooke yells "P Sawyer get your pregnant but down here so we can have a photo and get Haley to the altar."

"I guess that's my cue" Peyton says to Karen as she turns to leave, "Karen, it was really nice meeting you today."

Peyton gets swept up in a frenzy of photographs with the girls. Quinn is a year and a half older then Haley, and when she had nothing better to do she hung out with the Haley, Brooke and Peyton. They developed a strong friendship that was lost in the last four years. Now Quinn is moving to Tree Hill for a new start, after a bad break up with her fiancé. The four girls are standing in front of the limo with their flowers in hand taking photos with each other that will last them a life time.

They all get into their designated cars and head to the church. Lilly Lucas's 6 year old sister is the flower girl. She steps out of the limo first, then Quinn who the little girl has taken an automatic liking too, then Brooke, and followed by a very Pregnant Peyton who is struggling to stand up and out of the car, she gives an evil glare to the photographers that says get the hell away from me when she sees a blue eyed, blonde haired boy well man approaching her. He gently takes her hand and helps her out of the limo. They are standing very close to each other their faces are only inches apart, and they are both locked in a trance. The twin's start kicking like crazy something that she will have to get used to, since it happens every time she is near their father, she also needs to get used to her heart beating so fast, she feels it's going to escape her chest.

Peyton gives him a small smile and grabs one of his hands and places it over the kicking babies in her stomach, the both smile and let out a laugh. Unbeknownst to the two Blondes who are still locked in a trance, the photographer, and videographer caught the whole scene on tape, and to anyone watching the two Blondes, on the outside it looked like they were a couple in love awaiting the birth of their first child... if only they knew.

The commotion of Haley's car arriving at the church bought both Lucas and Peyton out of their trance, "you look beautiful Peyton" Lucas says as he places a soft kiss to her forehead and he lets his lips linger on that spot just for a moment. He gives her a warm smile and rubs her stomach one last time before he says "Nathan's been freaking out, and I told him I would go and make sure Haley was here, so I better go back in. I'll be seeing ya" Lucas then retreats back to the church, and Peyton goes to help Haley James, one last time before she becomes Haley James Scott.

When you're at a wedding, it is normal, for no one to be able to take their eyes of the bride, as she is walking down the aisle, or throughout the entire ceremony. This wasn't the case for Lucas Scott, the moment Peyton started walking down the aisle in her midnight blue floor length dress with white Lilly's in her hands resting just above her expanding stomach which was substantially larger then it was the night before. Lucas Scott's eyes are locked on her for her entire journey up the aisle, and her eyes were locked on his. For a moment, both blondes forgot that they were at their best friends, and brothers wedding, they forgot about all the people around them and they just focused on each other, until Peyton looked a little to her left and saw a nervous looking Nathan waiting on Haley to come out for him to finally marry her. She gazed at Lucas one last time before she went to stand next to Brooke, and Quinn.

Brooke leans in towards Peyton and whispers into her ear "Lucas is looking sexy today; maybe you can get him to help you out with your problem."

"Brooke!" Peyton mutters but gives her a sly smile anyway and thinks to herself 'he is one good looking man.' They are both staring at each other across the aisle, and Lucas can see Peyton slowly checking him out, her eyes travelling up and down his tall muscular body, he smirks at that, for some reason he can tell she is remembering the night they made the twins, and he can't help but remember that night too. He's kind of hoping that he gets a repeat of that night very soon. Peyton's eyes finally move back up to his face, and her eyes lock on his, and she can see the smirk on his face that tells her he knows she has been checking him out. A small blush rises to her checks and she looks away as Brooke nudges her to take Haley's flowers from her.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful Nathan and Haley expressed their never ending love for each other and sealed the deal with a love filled kiss. Nathan and Haley then left everyone behind, and went to take their set of wedding photos as everyone headed to the reception. The MC for the night introduced for the first time Nathan and Haley Scott.

They were at the reception for around an hour, and Lucas and Nathan were talking by the bar, when a very drunk Taylor comes up to the boys. "There's that little brother in law of mine" Taylor slurs as she presses her body against Nathan, who is trying to push her away "you should never have married Haley we could have had some fun. But any way" she shrugs "your loss, now introduce me to this sexy blonde." She then untangles herself from Nathan and leaches onto Lucas. "So you're not married are you, not that I care." Lucas tries to push her off of him. He then looks over to the bridal table where Haley, Brooke, Quinn, and Peyton are watching a drunken Taylor throw herself not only over Lucas but Nathan as well. Peyton catches the help me look Lucas is sending her she then drops her napkin and mutters "that bitch is going down" Haley seconds that and the Bride and Maid of honour go down to disentangle Taylor from their men.

"Taylor, seriously what are you doing? It's my wedding day and you're falling all over my husband, his brother, and Peyton's baby daddy." Nathan pulls Haley to his side and whispers in her ear, "I love it when you call me your husband" Haley smiles and says "me too."

While the newlyweds are talking, Peyton goes up to Taylor, "do you mind releasing your death grip off Lucas now, he obviously doesn't want anything to do with you otherwise he would have responded.

"How did you con him into believing that he's the father, there is no way a guy like him would ever touch you." Taylor says back spitefully. Lucas manages to get away from Taylors hold and he can see the tears welling up in Peyton's eyes, her hormones are going crazy. He gently takes her into his arms and grabs a glass of water and takes her to sit down.

They all ate their dinner, cut the cake, and it was time for their first dance as husband and wife. Nathan and Haley looked into each other's eyes as they danced to "More Than Anyone by Gavin DeGraw" the song changed and the bridal party was invited onto the dance floor, Lucas made his way to Peyton took her hand in his and said "dance with me" and led her to the dance floor. Julian took Brooke to the dance floor, and Clay, Nathans manager, and one of his groomsmen took Quinn to the dance floor. No one knew this at the time but there was a budding romance growing between those too.

Lucas and Peyton are dancing as close to each other as they can get and it's their first real conversation of the day "how are you feeling today Peyt?" Lucas asks gently

Peyton drops one hand to her stomach, smiles and reply's with "were good, all three of us." He pulls her tighter in his arms, and then whispers "my mum like's you, she wants to get to know you better, but she thinks your lovely. Even after your little hormonal attack in the morning." Peyton slightly pulls back and stares at Lucas "what is that supposed to mean?"

"Mum just said that your dress wouldn't fit you this morning and you told Brooke to just cut a hole for your stomach."

"I did, but seriously, can you blame me Luke, I am huge. I was not this big last night- I can't fit into any of my clothes and I feel like a mess. And..."

"And what Peyt?"

"Nothing" Peyton whispers

"Tell me" Lucas pushes

"It just doesn't help that you look so sexy all the time, I mean my hormones are going crazy and I'm all alone." Lucas just smiles to himself and pulls her closer to him. He then whispers in her ear "you're not all alone, I promise you I will always be here."

The night slowly comes to an end with Haley throwing her flowers and Taylor pushing everyone out of the way to catch them. Nathan throws the garter and Mouth regretfully catches it as he then sees out of the corner of his eye a drunk Taylor coming at him she then covers his face with wet sloppy kisses.

Nathan and Haley leave, and Lucas and Peyton say good bye to everyone they know including Karen who is staying with Lucas while she is in Tree Hill. Lucas takes Peyton home, and walks her to her door. He places a gentle kiss to her lips that starts to turn heated by the second. They pull apart to take a breath and rested their foreheads against each others. She then whispers to him "stay with me tonight."

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written so tell me what you think. Should Leyton "sleep together" or JUST sleep together? Let me know what you think. And also I need to start to figure out what Lucas and Peyton should have – remember TWINS and I need names Read and Review. **

**Also I finished my second story Arrangement so if you haven't checked it out and reviewed it please do.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

It's 3am and Peyton is lying in Lucas's arms "so favourite childhood memory" Peyton asks Lucas

"It was my 12th birthday and my mum and Keith surprised me with tickets to the Duke and Carolina game. We drove up, we made a weekend out of it; it was cool because it was the first time we were ever a real family. And I would give anything to have that back." He then places a gentle kiss to her forehead. "What about you?"

"My 8th birthday, my mum was still alive. That was the last time we were a real family." Peyton says with a sad smile on her face. Lucas pulls her tighter in his arms and places one hand onto her bear stomach. "How did she die?"

"She was coming to pick me up from school and she ran a red light, one red light, and that's when it all ended for her. How did your uncle Keith die?"

Lucas takes a deep breath and held Peyton in his arms just a little tighter. He looked to the ceiling and started talking "It's a long story"

"We've got time" Peyton says she then places a soft kiss to his chest and rests her head back to his chest.

"Well I guess you know most of it from Nathan, so Dan, abandoned my mum when she was pregnant with me, he went off to college met Deb- Nathans mum, got her pregnant with Nathan and Married her.

Uncle Keith stayed with me and my mum; he was and always will be my father. He has always been in love with my mum. When Nathan was 16 he got emancipated from his parents- he moved in with us and Keith basically became the father of both Dan's boys. When we were 17 Dan got a gun and basically showed up at our house, this was about 8 months after Lilly was born, he rang the doorbell and Keith answered the door." Lucas takes a deep breath and hugs Peyton tighter to him. She looks up at him and can see tears in his eyes, "Luke, its ok if you..."

"No Peyt, I need to get this out. So Keith opened the door, and Dan was standing their holding a gun. Mum had Lilly in her arms and Nathan and I were there. The moment we saw Dan I told mum to take Lilly to the nursery and to dial 911.

Dan started screaming stuff like you took my life, you screwed me over. Nate and I were trying to get the gun off Dan. Then he heard the sirens and he pulled the trigger. The police and Ambulance arrived just in time to see it happen, and Keith couldn't be saved."

Peyton leaned up over Lucas and placed a kiss to his lips, Lucas sat up on the bed and they continued to kiss, they broke apart and leaned their foreheads against each other "I'm really sorry that happened to you, and that you had to see it. But I am really glad that you told me- Nathan never really explained the dynamics to me, now I guess I understand." Lucas just holds her closer to him and places a kiss to her bear shoulder.

"The twins have been sleeping this whole time?"

"Yeah well people do normally sleep at 4 in the morning."

"Really I've never heard of that before" Lucas says sarcastically "but I am enjoying this, talking to you and sharing things with you." He kisses her forehead.

"This is actually the longest conversation that we have ever had, I think that's progress "

"I think you're right about that" Lucas says as he gently rolls Peyton on her back whilst kissing her.

The sun is shining, and the birds are singing, Lucas awakes with a beautiful blonde in his arms. He places a gentle kiss to her forehead and just watches her sleep, thinking that he could just stay like this forever. That thought was cut short when he hears his phone vibrating on his bedside table. He reaches over and sees it's his mum "Hi mum, can you hold on a sec?" Lucas slowly gets out of bed, pulls on a pair of shorts and leaves the bedroom.

"Sorry mum, what's up?"

"I just wanted to check up on you since you didn't come home last night"

"Yeah, I'm with Peyton, we haven't really had a good chance to talk since."

"So everything is good?" Karen asks

"Yeah mum everything is good, I'm taking Peyton out on a date today so I"

"Luke Lilly and I are going exploring today, I'm trying to find a location for my cafe so don't worry about us today, Look after Peyton and my grandbabies."

"Ok thanks mum have a good day."

Lucas hangs up the phone, and realises he made his way towards Peyton's kitchen, it's 11am and he is hungry so he figures why not make breakfast. He figures you can't go wrong with French toast and starts to cook, whilst putting a pot of Decaf on. He's at the stove when Peyton comes down the stairs and just watches him move around the kitchen like he has always been there. "I woke up all alone and I thought you left."

"I would never" Lucas says as he turns around to look at her walking closer to him "I know, I'm just 5 months pregnant, and a little insecure." Lucas opens his arms and Peyton rests her head on his chest

"You hungry baby?"

"Yes me and your baby's are hungry, so what are we having?"

"French Toast, my favourite; take a seat."

"So I have a hot Date today, any ideas on what we should do?" Lucas asks with a wink

Well I'm kind of tired, I mean someone kept me up all night last night" she lets out a laugh and continues "it was totally worth it though"

"Yes it was" Lucas says "so how about we stay in today, on the couch, watch basketball and get to know each other better."

"I like the sound of that."

The two Blondes cleaned up from breakfast and spent the day in their pyjamas on Peyton's couch watching TV, Making love and talking about the twins. Lucas's phone rings at 5pm and Karen is calling Lucas "Hi mum how was your day?"

"It was good Lucas, Lilly and I had fun, how about you?"

Lucas looks over to Peyton and smiles at her "It was really good too"

"Lucas I'm making dinner, do you want to bring Peyton over and we can all eat and get to know each other?"

"Hold on a sec ma, I'll see if she is up for it."

"Peyt, mum wants to know if you will join us for dinner tonight."

"Oh, I would love too." She then places a soft kiss to his lips

"Ok mum, we will see you in about 40 minutes."

Peyton didn't wait for Lucas to hang up the phone before she ran up stairs, he followed after her and he entered her room just as she walked into the bathroom, she goes back towards the door, pokes her head out and says "you going to join me in the shower or leave me all alone?"

Peyton got dressed in a nice dress, and Lucas put the suit he had on the night before, before they both made their way two houses down to Luke's house. Before they reach the front steps Lucas Grabs Peyton to a halt- "do you mind if I go upstairs and change, you know leave you alone with mum and Lilly?"

"It should be fine Luke, your mums lovely I'm sure she is not going to eat me alive" She then leans up and they share a kiss, before Lucas opens the door and leads Peyton inside, "Mum, Lilly where here"

Lucas leads Peyton through the house to the kitchen where his mum is cooking and Lilly is sitting on the counter watching

"Lukey your home! I've missed you" Lilly says as she jumps of the counter and runs towards her brother who bends down to pick her up

"Hi Lilster, how do you like Tree Hill?"

"It's so Pretty, Mamma took me by the primary school so I could see where I would go, and it's right next to the high school where you work so you can come and visit me...oh and mummy found a place to make her cafe."

"Really Lilly"

Lilly nods her head then she loudly whispers "Lukey who's that and why is she so fat?"

Lucas, Karen and Peyton try to stifle a laugh at Lilly's questioning- Lucas just gives a wink to Peyton before he starts to explain...

"Lilly, remember when mum told you that you were going to be an aunty because I am having babies?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I am having those babies with Peyton- she's the mother, and I am the father, and you are the aunty. See the big bump that's where the babies are staying in her stomach until their ready to come out."

"Oh, ok then" Lilly then motions for Lucas to put her down, she then runs up to Peyton

"Hi Peyton" she gives her a hug, then reaches up to Peyton's stomach

"Hi baby, I'm your Aunty Lilly, I'm going to look after you- and were ganna have heaps and heaps of fun without our parents. But Lukey's pretty cool so you're lucky he's going to be your daddy" Lilly then kisses Peyton's Stomach and turns around and goes to sit at the table.

"So you guys hungry?" Karen asks interrupting the silence

"Starving actually" Peyton says rubbing her stomach. Lucas grabs the tray of food and follows his sister who is waiting to eat and Peyton pulls Karen back "Karen, you have raised two amazing children and I hope one day I can be half as great as you are." Karen pulls Peyton into a hug,

"I know you're mothers are not hear anymore, so if you ever need to speak to someone who has gone through the whole pregnancy thing and Luke is being a pain in the neck just give me a call, I will always be here."

"Thanks Karen I really appreciate that. Now let's go eat." Karen and Peyton walk into the dining room and join Lucas and Lilly at the dinner table.

They enjoy a nice casserole for dinner and then chocolate cake for dessert. They have light conversations talking about the twins, the cafe Karen will be opening in Tree Hill, Lucas's first basketball game that is on the coming Friday night and anything Lilly comes up with.

It's around 9pm when Peyton decides it's time to go home "Thanks for dinner Karen, it was beautiful- I really should get going and get some sleep otherwise I will be falling asleep in class tomorrow"

"Alright Peyton, it was really nice of you to come to dinner tonight, and anytime you know your always welcome"

"Thanks Karen, you too."

"Come on Peyt, I'll walk you home." Lucas stands up, grabs Peyton's hand and walks her out of his house then down the street. They step up to the front of Peyton's house and Lucas pulled her into a hug "do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"you know I'd love that, but you should go home we both have big days tomorrow and if you stay here tonight neither of us will get any sleep."

"I guess you're right." Lucas kisses Peyton's lips and he has one hand softly rubbing her stomach

"How would you feel about me driving you to school tomorrow?"

"I would love that but" she kisses his lips "you have practice at 6am and I don't have to get there till 8.30 so I'm going to opt for sleeping in"

"Fine" Lucas says, he then kisses Peyton's lips one more time before he whispers goodnight to his babies and heads home.

**Thanks for all your reviews and keep it up... I'm starting to really like this story xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

It's been almost 3 weeks at school since Lucas and Peyton established that they have a relationship beyond being parents of the twins that Peyton is carrying. They didn't realise how hard it would be to conceal their relationship as to not create any attention. There were leering glances between the two blondes in the staff room, across the hall, and basically whenever they saw each other in the school grounds. After the first day of semi controlled flirting between the two of them and Peyton's hormones making her crazy she knew it was time for her to pull out her cards and play the game better than he.

She pulled out all the stops, once she found out, he loved it when her hair was tied loosely in a bun, or out and curled she would spend time curling it to perfection in the mornings, do a sexy hair flick when she sees him first thing in the morning. She would wear something demure because she is still a teacher, but something she knew Lucas would think looks unbelievably sexy on her. She would then purposely cut through the gym on her way into the school, and shake her hips in an undeniably sexy way, just for him, she would give him a sweet and innocent smile and wave before she heads off to class.

He then comes by her class room, at lunch time. She sits at her desk with her pen in her mouth marking work so she won't have to take it home at night. She could see him approaching out of the corner of her eye, so she grabs her hair tie and gently pull's her hair up into a messy bun, with soft curls falling around her face. She then looks up when she hears her door slam shut. Lucas just stands there staring at her "God, you're killing me" he exclaims as he starts to walk closer to her. She just drops her pen, looks up at her man and gives him a sly smile. Lucas comes up behind Peyton and starts to gently nibble and kiss her neck and shoulders. Peyton lets out a soft moan that was supposed to be a protest, but he just continues working on her neck. He then turns her swivel chair around and catches her lips with his; he gently pulls her up without breaking their kiss, takes a seat on her chair and pulls her down so she is sitting on his lap.

They break their kiss and rest their foreheads against each other "hi" Peyton whispers to Lucas, who whispers "hi" back before placing his hand on her stomach and feeling the kick of his children who are safely nestled inside their mother.

"So I actually came in here for a reason today, not that I didn't want to see you, or kiss you but I need to talk to you about something..." Lucas sits their waiting for Peyton to tell him to continue, she kisses his forehead and smiles letting him know he should continue.

"I think we should tell Turner that we are together and you are having my babies."

"Ok, but why?" Peyton asks as she stares into his eyes.

"I love that you cut through the gym every morning to get into the school, but the boys on my team have started making some comments. Don't get me wrong, they all love you and they haven't said anything bad- they are just making assumptions about the two of us. I just have a feeling that if they say anything in front of another teacher, or a parent, or other students who gossip then we will get confronted. I just think it would be best if we tell Turner before anyone makes an assumption."

"Alright, I get it. I have had a few girls ask me what I think of 'the new coach Scott' they all think he's pretty hot, and I just have to bite my tongue before I say something like 'you should see him with his shirt off'." Lucas laughs and leans in and kisses Peyton's lips gently.

"I'm 7 months pregnant right?" Lucas nods to confirm Peyton's question. "So how about we say we have been together for around 9 months. And we didn't say anything when you moved here because Haley and Nathan didn't know that we were together so we waited and settled in."

"Ok and I have been here for about a month now, Nathan and Haley know about us and the twins, and we figured it is about time that we informed the school. Oh and I also moved to tree Hill to be with you and a twins."

"I like that, nice job Coach Scott" Peyton says as she leans down and kisses Lucas's lips. They are caught in a lip lock when Peyton's classroom door opens.

"Well, well, well" Haley says after she closes the door, and leans against it with her arms crossed across her chest, "what do we have here?"

At hearing the door open and close, Lucas and Peyton quickly pull apart, they look up and see Haley standing against the door.

"Shit Haley, you sacred me" Peyton says as she looks at the friend she hasn't seen in three weeks

"How was your honeymoon?" Peyton asks though she still doesn't get up off Luke's lap partly because he won't let her go.

"It was amazing, but I want to know since when were you two so cosy with each other?" Haley asks with raised eyebrows.

"I'm going to skip out on girl talk, Peyt we'll talk to Turner this arvo, so I will meet you here." He then gives Peyton one last kiss and gently rubs her stomach. "It's nice to have you home oh sister in law of mine, we should do dinner sometime, you two can organise it." He then gives Haley a hug before he exits the room.

Haley just stand there staring at Peyton "Haley can you do your soon to be nephews or nieces a favour?"

"Depends" Haley says

"Luke and I need to talk to Turner this arvo and tell him about our relationship and how the twins are Luke's, so we will be saying that we have been together for around 9 months, but we didn't want to say anything because you and Nathan didn't know that we were together.

So if Turner asks you, you and Nate didn't know I was dating anyone, or who the baby's dad was until a week before the wedding when Lucas moved to town."

"Ok" Haley agrees, "So when did you two start a relationship?" Haley then questions.

"Your wedding night." Is all Peyton can say before the end of Lunch bell rings and Haley has to leave- she doesn't technically come back from her honeymoon until Monday, but she wanted to check in and see how things were going with her best friend and brother in law.

The rest of the afternoon went by pretty quickly and it was finally time for the end of day bell to ring. Peyton was tired and her feet were sore, she was ready to call it a week, go home and have a nice hot bubble bath and then a full body massage from Luke. She was broken out of her thoughts when Lucas walks into her class room, "Are you ready babe? I already told Turner to expect us."

"I guess it's now or never" Peyton says, before she lets out a yawn.

"You tired baby?" Lucas questions, Peyton just rests her head on Lucas's shoulder as they walk out of her classroom, and she whispers "yeah."

"Alright, we will get this over and done with, I will take you home, you can have a bubble bath and I will rub your feet. How does that sound?"

"You read my mind Luke." Peyton says, and they keep walking down the hall, not caring who sees them, the cat will be out of the bag soon enough.

They arrive at Principal Turners office, his door, is open so Lucas and Peyton walk in to see him, "Coach Scott, Miss Sawyer take a seat."

"God I feel like I'm in high school again" Peyton mutters to Lucas as they sit down, he immediately grabs her hand for support.

"What can I do for the two of you; I was slightly surprised when Lucas told me you both needed to speak to me."

"Well I guess I should start" Peyton says, "It's no secret I'm pregnant, even though I haven't technically announced it but come on look at me" she says with a laugh. "Lucas and I have been in a relationship for the past nine or so months, and we thought it would be appropriate considering we both work here now that we informed you of our relationship and that Lucas is obviously the father of the twins." Peyton gives a small smile, and Lucas squeezes her hand in support.

Turner says in response "What I don't understand is Lucas, when you started this job you told me that you weren't in a relationship, and you both acted as if you were strangest when you first met on campus."

Lucas then takes over "Peyton and I got together before we both realised that her best friend was marrying my brother. So when we did establish that, we were having a long distance relationship and we wanted to wait until I came to Tree Hill before we told Nathan and Haley of our relationship. So that is why I denied being in a relationship."

Lucas looks towards Peyton before he continues "we didn't come in here this afternoon looking for permission, we came in here to make you aware of our situation, in case the question ever comes back to you. We will maintain a professional relationship when we are on School grounds or at any school events; however what we decide to do out of school has nothing to do with you. If it's a weekend and we are out in public and we share a kiss and a student or parent sees, we will not justify ourselves because we are not working or on the school grounds at that time so what we do is nobody's business but our own. I hope you can understand that."

Turner just nods his head and says "alright", because there really isn't anything else he can say. Lucas then helps Peyton up and they wish Turner a good weekend before they leave the school and put another week behind them.

They drive home separately, but still end up at Peyton's place. Lucas has practically moved in with her- even though they haven't made it official he still goes back to his house and picks up clean clothes when need be.

Just like he promised Lucas sets up a nice hot bubble bath for Peyton, which she invites him to join her in, he then gives her a full body massage which quickly turns to much, much more, before they succumb to a peaceful night's sleep.

**Thanks for the support; any feedback would be great xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me!**

It's Friday morning- game day, the first game of the season and Lucas couldn't be more nervous or excited. He wakes up at 5.30 like normal except today he doesn't have to train the boys so he can stay in bed and hold Peyton for just a few more hours. He can't believe how lucky he got, never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that having a one night stand in Vegas 7 months ago would have been the best decision he had ever made. Peyton is lying on her back so he pull down the covers over her stomach careful not to wake her up, he then lifts up his shirt that she is wearing to reveal her protruding stomach that is holding his twins. He gently places his hand over her stomach and rubs it softly as he can feel the kicks of his little babies- letting him know that they are there. He leans down and places two kisses to Peyton's stomach, one where he felt each kick. He then leans back and smiles. His face is still so close so he does what he does every morning before Peyton wakes up, he talks to his kids. "Good morning babies, I really can't wait till I get to meet you, your getting so big... I just want to let you know that I already love he both of you more than life itself, so I need you guys to do daddy a favour... I need you to look out for each other, because there are only three more months until we can meet you; you both need to come out strong and healthy babies. You also need to give your mother a very easy birth so one day when you both are older I can talk her into having more babies with me. And, like always I promise that I will get a commitment out of your gorgeous mother before your first birthday."

Lucas kisses Peyton's stomach one more time as he feels a hand playing with his hair and a whispered "Morning Luke" he looks up with a smile on his face, and leans back up towards Peyton's face and places as soft gentle kiss to her lips.

"So you're talking to the twins again?"

Lucas smiles as he tries to hide his blush "Yes, how did you know?"

"You've been doing it every day for the last month- the twins have made me a light sleeper" Peyton says with a laugh, Lucas buries his head in Peyton's chest as he lets out a muffled groan whilst she is laughing at him.

"I can't believe you promised the twins that you would get a commitment out of me by their first birthday, and how the hell can you already be thinking about having more kids?"

"Well to answer your last question, it is a hell of a lot of fun making the babies" he then starts placing butterfly kisses all over her neck and down her chest as he un buttons the shirt that she is wearing, and he slowly makes his way down, until Peyton pulls his head back up to meet hers in a searing kiss. When they pull up for air Lucas says "maybe we could practice." As he slowly enters her Peyton screams "God I love game day"

It's 8am and after a nice breakfast and an amazing shower the soon to be parents are heading off to school, "ride with me Miss Sawyer" Lucas whispers in Peyton's ear as he takes her keys from her hands, he then moves away and opens the car door for Peyton and waits for her to take a seat. He closes the door, and leans through the open window and gives her a soft kiss before he walks to his side of the car and takes a seat and drives off to school.

They pull into the school parking lot that is surrounded by students, and they get out of the car- Lucas grabs his bag, and Peyton's bag from the back seat and without realising that they have an audience he gives Peyton her bag, places his hand on her stomach and whispers something into her ear that makes her smile, before giving a gentle kiss to her forehead. They then walk off towards the school together leaving the student body in the car park to marvel at what they just saw.

Peyton is sitting in her senior art class, and is surprised at how quiet her class is, she looks around at her students, and notices that they are all smiling and giving each other sly looks. So her being the 'cool teacher' that everybody likes thinks that she can get to the bottom of this. She gets up from her chair- slowly mind you, and with the help of the table. She then walks around her desk and leans on it. Peyton's movement gets her classes attention.

"Ok guys, what's going on? Are you nervous about the game tonight?"

Q one of the basketball players speaks up "Nah Coach Scott has prepared us pretty well for tonight we're just anxious to get on the court tonight. Thanks for your concern Mrs. Scott" Q says as the class tries not to laugh. Peyton is sitting there with shock written all over her face when a female student says "how the hell did you score Coach Scott his a hottie" and before Peyton answers Q buts in once again, and says "the question is how did Coach Scott score Miss S"

Peyton says as she puts on her teacher voice as she says "Ok guys quiet down, and explain to me what you're talking about." Her hand is gently rubbing her stomach where the twins are kicking as she waits for one of her students to explain the situation to her.

The class is quiet for around five minutes until Laura speaks up "We were in the car park this morning and we saw you get out of Coach Scott's car, and you both were very cosy."

Michelle then joins in and adds, "He rubbed your stomach, whispered something to make you smile in your ear, and then kissed your forehead as you guys walked towards the school."

Peyton is standing there trying to comprehend what her students were telling her. "So you saw us this morning?" and at her questioning look the entire class screamed "YES."

"So how did you guys get together, is he goanna be your baby daddy?" Louisa asks slyly.

Peyton is still gently rubbing her stomach and blushes at that question- "as your teacher, I'm not supposed to talk about my love life."

"Oh come on Miss Sawyer" Q says, "At least if you tell us the truth you won't be any rumours going around the school."

"Ok fine" Peyton gives in, "but I'm only giving you the cliff notes, and when I finish you HAVE to get back to work."

Peyton is just standing there trying to get her thoughts in order, what the hell is she going to say to her students, she can't tell them that she got pregnant from a one night stand and only found the father because coincidently he was the brother of your best friends fiancé who none of them have met before. So instead she sticks to the basis of what she and Lucas told Principal Turner.

"So I went to Charleston over the summer break- I went on my own for two months of rest and relaxation. Coach Scott used to live there, and we met halfway through my second week. We got along really well and started dating. After the two months were over I came home and we kept a long distance relationship going, and we would see each other every weekend. I found out that I was pregnant, and told Lucas- he was over the moon and it worked out really well because he then told me that he applied for a coaching position here and got it."

"Wow, so he was moving to Tree Hill, packing up his life just so he could be with you, how romantic." Jessica says with an awestruck expression on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Peyton says whilst smiling "now get back to work before I fail you all."

Peyton has a free 4th period so she heads off down to the gym so she can visit her baby daddy. She knocks on the door, and to her surprise Nathan answers it "hey Nate, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't very well miss my brothers coaching debut now could I?"

"I guess not" Peyton says as Nathan releases her from a hug.

"So what are you doing here Sawyer? Came to see my brother did you, I didn't know you knew him." Peyton slaps Nathan up the back of the head "Shut it Nathan." She then excuses herself and approaches the man in question. Lucas is sitting at his desk watching his girl interact with his brother, and he can't help but smile at the friendship that they have. He is bought out of his thoughts as he sees Peyton slap Nathan across the back of the head before she approaches him. He slides his chair out from under his desk so Peyton has enough room to sit on his lap. She smiles at him when she sees this move and he grabs her hand and pulls her down on top of him, slowly joining their lips together, whilst one of his hands moves to tub her belly.

Nathan is standing near the door clearing his throat trying to get his brother and best friend to remove their mouths from each other. When he finally manages to slam the office door, the two blondes finally break apart. "Was that necessary Nate?" Lucas asks with annoyance in his voice whilst Nate raises his eyebrows and says "well yeah" Peyton just buries her head on Lucas's shoulder as she says "Nate don't you have your own wife you could be kissing right now?"

Nathan pouts his face before he says "yeah but she's in class and won't ditch to make out with me- I already asked."

Lucas and Peyton try to stifle their laughter at what Nathan just said because that is so Haley.

"Luke, I actually needed to talk to you about something" Peyton says after she composes herself.

"Do you want me to leave?" Nathan asks.

"Nah its fine, nothing bad I promise."

"What's up Peyt?" Lucas asks

"Well I had an interesting conversation with my students this morning, after calling me Mrs. Scott" Peyton blushes whilst saying that "they told me that they saw how 'cosy' we were on the car park- and I relented and told them that you were my baby daddy and that I spent 2 months of the summer in Charleston and I met you on my second week there. When I came home we had a long distance relationship and saw each other on weekends, and when I told you I was pregnant, you told me you got a job here."

"Wow, you gave them heaps of info" Nathan says "But I thought you guys had a one night stand"

"Nathan Scott- do you want to die?" a feisty Peyton asks. Nathans response is to just laugh in the corner.

Lucas grabs her attention back to him and is about to speak before Peyton buts in one more time "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have given them so much information- but you know how teenagers and rumours are..." Lucas cuts off her rant by placing a kiss to her lips, they slowly pull apart and Lucas says, "Its ok baby, I like that story of how we met so we will stick to that, plus I don't want any random rumours going around about you or our babies."

Peyton just rests her head back down on Lucas's chest and he holds her just a little tighter.

The quiet is disturbed by a knock on the door; Nathan doesn't wait for Lucas and Peyton to separate before he opens the door "So apparently Miss Sawyer snagged the hot coach Scott" Haley says as she walks through the office door, they all can't help but laugh at that. "Yeah how did I manage that?" Peyton asks sarcastically "well you did get pregnant" Nathan teasingly responds "that's it; you have just forfeited your god father rights." Peyton says as she pouts like a four year old.

"Not that I don't love being stuck in this office with all of you, but it's lunch time and the sun is out, how about we head out doors for some vitamin D" Lucas says as he gently pushes Peyton up off his lap and the four of them head out to lunch in the quad just like when they were in high school. Only this time they're not the Jocks and the cheerleaders they are the basketball coaches and teaches, and life doesn't seem so simple anymore.

"Are you boys ready for the game tonight?" Haley asks, Lucas takes a deep breath and says "The boys still have a long way to go but it should be good"

"Yeah well the twins are defiantly excited for the game tonight; they have been going crazy all day- I guess they can't wait till they see their daddy in action for the first time." Peyton leans over and rests her head on Luke's shoulder as he rubs her kicking belly.

"Speaking about the twins" Haley asks, "Do you know if you're having basketball players or cheerleaders or one of each?"

"we do have an appointment in a week so hopefully we will find out then" Lucas says with a huge smile on his face, one he gets whenever he talks about his soon to be twins.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not now or will ever own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite, or alerted this story it means a lot to me! This is the end of the story please REVIEW and let me know what you think... Sorry I rushed the end but I'm running out of free time and wanted to finish this story. **

**I did give you 5000 words so please enjoy and review xx**

Peyton has buried her head under the covers of her blankets. The alarm has been going off for the last 15 minutes and she really doesn't want to get out of bed. It really doesn't help that her and Lucas didn't really sleep at all the night before- you know with Peyton's raging pregnancy hormones and what not. But the worst part about it is that Lucas got up with the alarm and it's like he isn't even affected by the sleepless night and the early morning.

Lucas made French toast for breakfast and carries it up Peyton who is still buried under the covers. He puts the breakfast trey on the bedside table and crawls onto the bed leaning over Peyton. He pulls the covers off from over her head and starts trailing kisses down the back of her neck and naked shoulder "Peyton, baby, wake up" Lucas whispers in her ear sending shivers down her spine whilst he continues trailing kisses down her neck. Peyton turns around to face Lucas and says "Lucas Scott where did all this energy come from? We have been at it all night."

"I know and it was amazing- I just can't seem to get enough of my sexy girl." Lucas says as he now leaves kisses on the front of her neck whilst moving the sheet down to expose her chest. Peyton doesn't try to stop him and a burst of energy ruses through her body as Lucas and Peyton make love yet again, with breakfast forgotten.

They are still lying in bed two hours later Peyton fell back to sleep and Lucas is watching her whilst rubbing her stomach- he wakes up every morning with her in his arms and he still can't believe he got so lucky with her. He feels like they have known each other for years.

He hasn't spent a night at his house since Nathan and Haley got married. He needs to talk to Peyton about that- they need to set up the nursery and he is going to see if Peyton will let him move in with them.

Peyton slowly opens her eyes and can see Lucas staring down at her "what are you looking at?" Peyton asks with a smile playing across her lips

"You beautiful, last night and this morning was amazing." Lucas says as he leans across and kisses Peyton forehead

"It was amazing and very satisfying" Peyton says as she buries her head in Lucas's chest while Lucas just chuckles.

"So Lucas Scott, why did you set the alarm so early this morning?"

"Um... because we need to go to work" Lucas says looking over at the bedside clock and Peyton turning her head so she can see the time "Oh shit Lucas where late" Peyton says quickly jumping out of bed and running around the room naked. Lucas just chuckles, gets out of bed and stops her by grabbing her around the waist. "When you fell asleep again this morning I called Turner and told him that you and the twins weren't feeling that great so I am staying home to look after you."

"Really?"

"Peyton, you need a day off just to relax." Lucas says as he pulls Peyton down onto his lap.

"I know, but I do go on maternity leave at the end of next week- I feel kind of bad leaving my students." Peyton says with a pout that Lucas then kisses away as he holds her tight.

They sit there in silence for a while when Peyton lifts her head up quickly, looks into Lucas's eyes and says "Did you just call this place home?"

Lucas smiles and nods his head at Peyton- "I was thinking, maybe we could move in together before the babies come. I mean I'm here all the time and God I love you."

"You love me?" Peyton asks in a soft voice

Lucas who just realised that it's the first time he has said those three little words to Peyton, and he is kind of getting worried because she hasn't said anything yet and she is just staring at him with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Peyt, baby you don't need to say anything I just wanted you to know how I feel about you." Peyton just leans up and places a hungry kiss to Lucas's lips

"I'm so in love with you Lucas Scott- and I would love for you to move in with me."

A huge grin graces across Lucas's face as he looks at the blonde in his arms, the mother of his children and the love of his life. He just sits there staring at her with a stupid grin on his face.

"Aren't you going to kiss me or say something?" Lucas just winks at her picks her up into his arms and places her on her back, he gently climbs on top of her and they share a Love filled kiss, he then moves down to the stomach that is holding his children places a lingering kiss and says "I love you guys and your mommy more than life itself, and I can't wait to meet you, whatever you guys may be."

Peyton then pulls his head back up to meet hers and their lips crash together and they stay in bed for the rest of the day.

Its 6pm and they are eating Chinese food in bed Peyton has just taken a bite of her chicken when she says, "you really love me?"

Lucas laughs and shakes his head before he says "More than life itself and I will tell you every day if I have to." He then leans down and kisses her again. Peyton just blushes and smiles before she kisses him and digs back into her food.

Lucas and Peyton decided to keep the sex of their twins a secret and a special surprise for them as well only to find out whom exactly their twins will be on the day of their birth. Right now they are narrowing it down to their 6 favourite names twin girls, twin boys then one of each. "What do you think Luke?" Peyton asks

Lucas places his hands on Peyton's stomach, kisses her forehead and says "I think we are going to have twin girls who look just like you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah sweet charmer" Peyton says as she cups Lucas's face with her hand "do you have any names in mind?"

"I was actually thinking we could name one of them Sawyer Elizabeth Scott, or Anna Sawyer Scott. I know how much your family means to you and I thought that we could honour your Parents and your birth mother."

Peyton has tears falling from her eyes and all she says is "I love you so much."

Xxx

Peyton's last day of school came on a Friday which also happened to be a home basketball game that night. At 7 and a half months Pregnant with twins Peyton thinks to herself that she should have taken her maternity leave a month ago. The babies are moving around like crazy and they are getting big, she is running out of room in her belly for her babies.

Now that Peyton and Lucas are living together Lucas helps her to the car and carries her bags for her. He holds her hand while they drive the short distance to school, and gives her a kiss as he helps her out of the car. He has been really attentive to her for the last few weeks even starting basketball practice half an hour early so he can come home in time to pick Peyton up so he can drive her to school.

Lucas walks Peyton to her classroom and they are shocked to see the room is decorated in a baby theme no one knows what the sex of the twins is so everything is neutral and in pinks and blues. Haley is doing the finishing touches on the room when Lucas and Peyton walk in "Haley what is this?" Peyton asks with tears in her eyes.

"Well my dear best friend today is your last day before you go on maternity leave, and I know my stupid brother in law hasn't set the nursery up yet so we are giving you a baby shower." Haley says with a big smile on her face.

"Really, at school?" Peyton asks a little sceptically

"Yeah well we wanted to make your last day really fun, so as long as you don't give your students too much work I'm sure today will be great. I'm so happy for you." Haley says as she hugs Peyton and then heads out of the room.

Lucas walks towards Peyton and pulls her into a hug just as Haley's head pops back around the corner "Oh yeah there's goanna be cake at Lunch time- and presents if you're lucky."

Peyton gets through her final day at school with a lot of cake and even more presents. All her students can't wait to see the babies once they are born and they made Miss Sawyer promise to bring them in and show them off. She didn't give her students any big assignments she just asked them to draw something for the twins. When her and Lucas arrived home that night after the basketball game that the ravens won 68-54 Peyton put all the artwork from her students into a box so that when she is on maternity leave she will put the artwork together into a collage, frame it and hang it up in the nursery for her twins to have.

On the next Saturday Nathan and Lucas spend the day putting all the furniture in the freshly painted nursery. Peyton just sits in her rocking chair and tells the boys exactly how she wants everything. Later that night Brooke walks into Peyton and Lucas's house surprising everybody with her sudden appearance. She missed her family and has decided to run her clothing label 'clothes over bros' from Tree Hill where she started the label.

Peyton has been on Maternity leave for two weeks and she thinks that if Brooke hadn't come home when she did, then she would be going insane right now. Peyton has been put on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy- nothing is going wrong the doctors just want to make sure that she will be strong enough for her delivery and they really don't want the twins to come out earlier then they need to.

Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Karen and Lilly all take shifts to spend time with Peyton whilst she is on bed rest- and as much as she loves the company of all her friends really family she secretly enjoys the company of Lucas, and Lilly the most.

As much as the doctors try to prevent the babies from coming early, the Scott twins are very stubborn and will come when they are good and ready and that so happens to be on the Friday night, her second week of maternity leave and five minutes after Lucas's basketball game started. Brooke was staying with Peyton when her water broke whilst she was in the kitchen, so Brooke grabbed Peyton's overnight bag, helped her into the car and drove a screaming Peyton off to the hospital.

When Peyton was settled into a room, she pulled her phone out of her bag and decided to call Lucas- she didn't even care that he would be in the middle of a game right now.

It's twenty minutes into the game when Lucas feels his phone vibrating, he pulls it out and Peyton's face is flashing across the screen "hey babe" Lucas says as he answers the phone

"Hi Luke, how's the game going?" Peyton asks trying to sound as normal as possible

"We're up by 6, how are you?"

"Do you think you can leave the boys in Nathans capable hands just for the rest of the game?"

"Oh Peyton, what's wrong sweetie?"

"I just thought that you would want to be there to witness the birth of your twins." Peyton says biting her lip with a smile on her face- while she is trying to hold in the pain from the contractions.

"WHAT?" Lucas Screams into the Phone

"Lucas I'm at the hospital in room 422 get your sexy ass here so you can hold my hand and welcome our little Scott twins into the world."

All Lucas can say is "I love you and I will see you soon." As he hangs up the phone; he calls for a time out, and quickly tells his team that he needs them to play on without him, and that he is becoming a father tonight. They all wish him congratulations and Nathan gives his big brother a hug as he runs out of the gym with a big smile on his face.

He makes is in the hospital in record time and races up to room 422 where he sees Peyton lying in the bed screaming in pain. He quickly rushes to her side, takes her hand and places a soft kiss to her head whilst whispering sweet nothings to her hoping she will calm down.

As the contractions stop and Peyton's breathing starts to even out, she rests her head back onto the pillow and all she can say is "I'm so glad you're here."

After the game Nathan, Haley, Karen and Lilly joined Brooke in the waiting room, unfortunately for them no one could see Peyton until after the twins were born, so Lucas was running between Peyton's room and the waiting room giving updates to his family. Eight and a half hours after Peyton's water broke she gave birth to a healthy little boy with ten fingers and ten toes whom they named Nathan Keith Scott. It took another 15 minutes for their second child to make an entrance into the world and she turned out to be Sawyer Elizabeth Scott.

They whole family was excited to see the little Scott's who was defiantly a really good surprise for their parents because it bought them together in the end. Karen had tears in her eyes when she held her grandson in her arms, he opened his eyes just for her and she kisses his forehead and whispers his name "Nathan Keith Scott" like it's the most perfect name for the perfect little boy.

Lucas is being stubborn and won't let anybody hold his daughter, until Peyton grabs Lucas's attention- which isn't hard because he is sitting on the bed next to her; she pulls his neck forward and kisses his lips. While he is trying to catch his breath again after they have pulled away Peyton takes Sawyer from his arms and hands her over to her pouting best friend. She then turns back to a pouting Lucas and kisses his pout away.

The new family of four have been at home for two weeks and they are trying to get accustomed to the 2am feedings and changing the twins. On a stormy night Sawyer starts crying at 3am just after she has been put back to bed Lucas jumps up with a start hoping to get to her before Nathan wakes up, but he is too late and as he walks into the nursery door, baby Nate starts to cry as well. Lucas first goes over to an unsettled Sawyer and pulls her into his arms and then he tries to pick Nathan up with his other arm. Peyton is standing in the doorway watching Lucas and trying to stifle a laugh when she says "I hope you're not trying to juggle my babies?"

Lucas chuckles and says "if I do that they may stop crying- good idea Peyt."

Peyton knows he is only joking but she still hurries off to the crib and picks up her baby boy and cradles him into her chest.

Lucas and Peyton each holding a baby walk back to their room, Peyton and baby Nate get into the bed, and Lucas hands Sawyer over to Peyton, he then goes to put some music on hoping it will sooth his children, like it sooths their parents. He then goes to join his family in bed.

Peyton is resting in Lucas's arms whilst the twins are lying in the between them on the bed. Lucas looks down to Peyton kisses her softly on her head, grabs her hand and says "Peyton, I really love you; and I just want to say thank you for making my life so perfect and for giving me a chance to be a father to our children."

Peyton smiles and turns slightly so she can look into Lucas's eyes "you're welcome, but if anyone should be thankful Luke, it would be me- I mean we barely knew each other, you didn't need to step up and take responsibility- I was ready to do this on my own- but then after four months I walk into the gym just after finding out that I had twins growing inside me and there you were standing there looking as sexy as ever and you smiled at me, and even though I was scared out of my mind I looked into your eyes and somehow I knew that everything was going to be ok."

Lucas Smiles, he then leans in and kisses Peyton's lips. They both pull back for air but neither one of them wants to lose contact so they keep their foreheads resting against each other. That's when Lucas whispers two words "Marry me?"

Peyton looks into his incredibly close and beautiful blue eyes and says "ok" just as softly as Lucas asked the question. They both lean in and Share a kiss to seal the deal. Lucas pulls back all too quickly for Peyton's liking and she groans in annoyance. Lucas leans over to his bedside table, opens the top draw and pulls out a pair of socks, Peyton is looking at him with crinkled eyebrows and he says "my feet are cold." He has is stupid, sexy smirk playing on his lips and he pulls a little black box from his socks. Peyton's breath catches in her throat.

He turns to her and says "you know how important Keith was to me, and I really wish you could have met him. He would have loved you." Lucas says with a sad smile thinking about his uncle, who was really his father.

"After he died I was in a really bad place and I just couldn't believe he was taken from us like that and no matter what my mum, or Nathan, or Lilly would do nothing would make me see the light. I started drinking and when I wasn't drinking I was sleeping and one morning my mum walked into my room, woke me up with a kiss to the head like she always did when I was little and said "Lucas Scott, just because Keith is gone, it does not mean that you can stop living your life and throw it down the toilet. Keith taught you how to be strong, and to live life to the fullest so that is what you have to do for him. And you need to be around long enough so that you can tell your little sister all about how amazing her father is and how much he will always love her."

Lucas has tears in his eyes and grabs Peyton's hand.

"My mom then pulled out a black box from her pocket, handed it to me and said "Lucas no matter what Keith will always be with you and he is proud of the man that you have become. You need to go and live your life to the fullest because above everything else that is what Keith would want. And when one day you fall in love and find the girl that you want to spend the rest of your life with- you give them this ring and know that Keith will always be there for you, watching over you, and helping you follow your heart and your dreams."

Peyton gives Lucas a teary eyed smile as he opens up the black box, he pulls out the ring, and says "Peyton, I love you..." but Peyton cuts him off "Yes, baby yes- God I love you."

She then grabs his face, and pulls him into a kiss. When they break for air Lucas takes Peyton's left hand and places the ring onto her finger, he then raises her hand and places a kiss to her hand and whispers "now it's right where it belongs,"

"And it will be forever" Peyton finishes with as she cuddles back into her fiancés arms.

Lucas and Peyton invited the family over for a BBQ so they could tell them all the news at the same time. To say that their family was happy would be an understatement Karen got teary eyes, Nathan said it was about time, but Haley and Brooke went crazy they both screamed and tackled Peyton in a hug that Lucas had to save her from. Brooke was asked to make the dress and said she was defiantly happy that they waited until after the twins were born before they got married because she didn't think she could fit Peyton's ass into a wedding dress.

The plans were made and it was decided that in 6 months Lucas and Peyton will wed. To the horror of Brooke, Karen and Haley- Lucas and Peyton joked that they would go and elope in Vegas considering that was where they met. But after several death glares and a threat of bodily harm to Lucas via Brooke they declared the previous statement a joke and that was the last hand Lucas had in planning the wedding.

The six months flew by for Lucas and Peyton who were not only raising twins but trying to plan a wedding, so when the time came for the blonde to walk down the aisle they couldn't be happier.

Peyton's dad came home for good, three months ago because now he had grandchildren to spoil, he also met Lucas and they immediately got on like a house on fire, after Lucas threatened to rake him to death.

Larry came home unannounced and he knocked on the door just as Peyton was on her way out- she had to go and get a final check up from the doctors. Larry said a quick hello to Peyton; she let him in the house and left the twins with him. Lucas came home from training expecting to see the house empty so he was quiet concerned when his front door was ajar and he could hear someone moving around in the kitchen, and there was no car out the front. He picked up a rake that was lying on the front porch and slowly walked into the house and through to the kitchen, that's when he sees a man standing over the sink with his head down. Lucas bangs the rake on the floor to grab the man's attention "who the hell are you?" Lucas asks trying to sound mean and tough; Larry just smiles and says "who the hell are you?"

Lucas is starting to get agitated and he says "I live here, now tell me who you are and why you are trespassing on my property."

"Oh, so you're Lucas Scott" Larry just smirks at his future son in law. The front door slams shut, and Peyton walks through the house screaming "Dad, where are you?"

Larry replies with "in the kitchen chicken." Larry then gives Lucas a knowing look as Peyton walks into the kitchen. "Oh, hey Luke, What are you doing with the rake in the house?"

Lucas goes all red and Larry says "Your fiancé was trying to rake me to death." Then Larry and Peyton start laughing at an embarrassed and red faced Lucas who just mumbles "I'm goanna put this back."

It's the morning of the wedding and Karen is looking after the twins whilst Larry is in with his daughter "Peyton, I am really happy that you have found Lucas, even though he did try to rake me to death. I just hope you know how proud both your mothers are of you. You are an amazing person Peyton Sawyer and don't you ever forget that." Larry then pulls Peyton into a hug and they walk out of the tent that was set up for her so she and Lucas could get married at a lake they found one day on the side of the road.

The wedding was beautiful and both Lucas and Peyton Promised to love cherish and honour each other for all the days of their lives; they then sealed the deal with a long, and love filled kiss. They had a small reception with 50 or so guests, at a tent set up on the lake around the corner from the ceremony- they sat down to dinner, said their speeches, cut the cake and then Lucas and Peyton shared their first dance as husband and wife. It was a memorable day for them because on that day Peyton Sawyer officially became a Scott.

They didn't go away for their honeymoon, they felt a bit weird about leaving the twins and not being close by, so Karen offered to watch them for the week after their wedding- so they still got to have a week of newly wedded bliss but their children were always close by- 3 doors down to be exact.

At nine months Nathan Keith Scott Says his first word "mamma" and almost an hour after that when Lucas is cuddling Sawyer- she opens her eyes and looks at her dad and says "mamma" as well- to say Lucas was a little disappointed that would be an understatement; there was no doubt that he was happy that they finally found their voices but he would have loved one of them to say his name. So Lucas spent the rest of the day with both babies in his lap trying to get them to say 'dada'. And when they did two days later Tears came to his eyes and he forgot that they said mama first, and that he had an awful day at practice with his team, and he spent the rest of the night focused on his beautiful wife and two amazing children; and that just made every other day a hell of a lot better.

When the twins turned one Peyton went back to work, she couldn't wait to start teaching her students again- as much as she loved her family she was excited to put a little bit of structure back into her life- and she always had fun flirting with Lucas whilst they were at school, she couldn't wait to get out of her mum clothes and start looking more like a yummy mummy as Lucas would put it, when the two of them walk back into School for the new School year. She also loved how when she introduced herself to her classes she said "my name is Mrs. Scott."

The funny thing was that when Peyton got back to School, Haley went on maternity leave, so that means it will be another year before they got to work together again. Haley however gave birth on her due date to a little boy who was dubbed James Lucas Scott. And to everyone's surprise he looks exactly like his uncle to.

It was another two years before Peyton found out she was Pregnant again, this time she found out the day her husband was coaching his team to win their first state championship. The first half of the game was close and stressful to say the least, and Lucas wasn't happy at all- he only held his temper in check because Nate, Sawyer and Jamie were sitting on the bench watching his every move. It was half time, and Peyton who was sitting in the stands could see how stressed her husband was getting so she made her way down onto the court before he disappeared into the locker room. She gave him a hug, told him to take a deep breath, she took his left hand into hers and put it on her stomach "win or lose tonight, your baby will always love you." Lucas looks at her with love in his eyes, and he says "are we..." Peyton just nods her head and says "yes" then the biggest smile graces Lucas Scott's face as he pulls his wife into his arms and gives her a long passionate kiss.

She shoes him away to go and inspire his team, and she has no idea what he said but the Ravens ended up winning the State Championship by five points at the buzzer.

Five years go by and Lucas and Peyton Scott have never been happier in their lives. Peyton loves being an art Teacher; and Lucas, well Lucas has coached the Ravens to a State Champion victory for five years in a row, and every year the feeling is exactly the same. Lucas and Peyton have a total of 5 children- Nathan Keith Scott, and Sawyer Elizabeth Scott who are age 7; William Larry Scott who is 4; and David Nicolas Scott who is 2 years old; and a surprise baby girl who is only 5 hours old.

Lucas and Peyton are sitting in the hospital bed cradling their surprise baby girl 'Anna Karen Scott' with the rest of their kids scattered around the room asleep, none of them wanted to go home and leave their new baby sister alone. Lucas leans down and places a small kiss on Peyton's forehead "I really love you, you know that. I don't think I could imagine my life without seeing your beautiful face every morning when I wake up and every night when you fall asleep in my arms. You're my whole world Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, and I can't believe you changed mine in what was supposed to be a one night stand in Vegas at my sister in laws bachelorette party."

"It's Peyton Elizabeth Scott" Peyton says as she leans in and kisses her husband's lips.

**I hope you enjoyed this story- I would love it if you can get me to 100 reviews or more and If it seems a little rushed I'm sorry but I wanted to finish this fic**

**Thanks for all the support, and Please review xx**


End file.
